Bring Me To Life
by Fox of Apocolypse
Summary: So, finding out he's a white dragon with 11 elements and time control should be no problem to Harry...right? Will the Boy-Who-Lived crack under the pressure? Will our hero be able to put up with raging powers and an ugly toad that wants to ruin his life?
1. Chapter 1

Bring Me To LifeChapter OneA Normal Day in the Life of Harry Potter…This chapters summary Complete Part one

_I couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. They were in flesh, staring at me with amazed eyes, as if I couldn't get any better. But they could be imposters…but Dumbledore trusts them…but he trusted Death Eater/Moody, which ended in death…only one-way to be sure…_

'_How do we know it's really them?'_

_Part two of summary_

_I am dreaming, but it feels so real. Everywhere is black and I can't feel myself for start, but then... I feel an inferno running through my veins, searing. Then I feel an electric current, equivalent to the Cruciatis, but worse. I tried screaming, but no sound escaped my lips. I tried moving, but I was frozen in place. I felt-felt rocks tumbling through my body, before they froze in place, icy cold spreading through out my veins._

_Then I felt acid, seeping through my blood, until turning into bouts of shadow. That's right, shadow. Crazy, I know. That morphed into cold wind, spinning inside me. Then I heard wailing, and felt fear coursing through me, before turning into a purple glow._

_That felt the worse. It felt like being hit by a bus, trampled by a bull, have the Cruciatis ten times the usual pain on you for an hour, burned in fire and submerged in acid, all at once. That changed into a black glow, which felt almost as worse as the purple. Which turned into white, which WAS as painful as the purple and black combined._

_I screamed silently as the different pains coursed through my body the entire night…_

_Part Three_

_I felt strange though. Anger, but I felt like I was imploding. Of course, I feel angry with him; he insulted my mother! - However, I was shaking and was seeing red and black._

_I crouched in attacking spring and launched at him as someone shouted 'Harry, no!' All the sudden, I was changing. I leapt at him, but it wasn't my body. My hearing was sharper, as was my eyesight and teeth and…I could smell people. He shrieked…and I suddenly knew why. I wasn't human…_

_I was a dragon._

_I was a black and gold dragon, with glowing white eyes._

…

_**Dumbledore walked to a room in Godrics Hollow. The room was dusty, the walls pealing. A few rats scurried at the sudden movement, but otherwise the room was silent. Or near silent. Light breathing was coming from the corner, slightly ragged but okay. **_

_**He swept over to the two bodies, taking a deep breath. He hoped this wasn't a mistake…needed them on his side…**_

'_**Now it is time for you to awaken from your deep slumber. Wake up, Lily and James…' **_

_**Their eyes fluttered open…**_

…

I was heading towards Dumbledore's office apprehensively. It was end of fourth year, three day's after Cedric's death, after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. After Voldemorts return. I was depressed. Seeing Cedric, no less my parents exit that wand, well…I wasn't faring well. Ron and Hermione were acting strange as well. Secretive. Not that they always haven't been…wait…how many secrets, though?I don't really know why Dumbledore's calling me up to his office. To tell me how brave I am? Sheer dumb luck is what got me out alive. Just as McGonagall said in first year when we battled the Troll, sheer dumb luck…what does sheer mean?I didn't realize I was giving the password to the Stone Gargoyle until I was headed up the spiral staircase, as I was wrapped up in my thoughts. I knocked on the door quietly.'Enter,' came the wizened voice from inside which made me wonder, once again, how old the Head Master was. I walked inside, standing at the doorway hesitantly.'Come have a seat, m'boy,' Dumbledore smiled jovially. Wait - smiling? There was a death three days ago and he's smiling? I think he really has gone senile. Merlin, what has the world come too? Next thing you know Voldie's going to be prancing in here wearing a tutu!'Now Harry, I have uncovered something that concerns you, which you will be extremely happy about,' Dumbledore said pleasantly. Ok, where is Voldemort? He should be prancing in here right about…now. Nope, he's late.'If I'm happy ever again, then the world's finally ended,' I said despondently. 'Ah you're wrong, m'boy, very wrong. Could you come out now?' Dumbledore spoke to the shadows.When I finally thought he went wacko, two people stood out from the shadows. Two very familiar people…

The cogs in my mind were working so loudly I was wondering how no one could hear them. They couldn't be…didn't I just see them come out've a wand? Did that have anything to do with it? Did the echoes go tot heir bodies? No, they would've died _again _in their coffins…what's going on?

'Lily, James, meet Harry. Harry, meet your parents,' Dumbledore introduced.

I couldn't believe it; it was too good to be true. They were in flesh, staring at me with amazed eyes, as if I couldn't get any better. But they could be imposters…but Dumbledore trusts them…but he trusted Death Eater/Moody, which ended in death…only one-way to be sure…

'How do we know it's really them?' I asked distrustfully. I had been through too much in my life to trust easily.

'Harry, no one could get a bit of hair from their heads, so Polyjuice wouldn't work,' Dumbledore explained. 'But how can they be here?' I

inquired. I had to be sure. Otherwise…

Dumbledore's smile faltered. 'That is their story to tell you,' Dumbledore declared. I eyed them skeptically. But…but they could be imposters… how? How can they be alive?

How can I trust someone I don't know?

'We're not sure either, all we knew was when we woke up, we were in a ruined house and you were gone,' James admitted. Lily nodded.

'No magic can raise the dead,' I said suddenly, remembering Dumbledore had said those exact words three years previously. Wow, I have a good memory! Or at least I _think _I do…

'Harry trust me, they are your parents. Your name was the first words out of their mouths,' Dumbledore promised. I was still doubtful, but what the hey, if they were Death Eaters and I found out, well…I wouldn't take it very kindly, that's for sure.

'Ok, but if the house was destroyed, where do we live?' I asked slowly. That's when James-I mean, Dad, grinned.

'That house was only for protection-' 'Not very protective,' I mumbled. 'But we live in Potter Manor,' James-I mean Dad said loudly. 'Shhh,' I hissed.

James - I means Dad - that's going to take time to get used to - looked confused. 'Why?' he asked.

'Anyone could be listening,' I explained. James - I mean _Dad_, groaned. 'We have a little Mad-Eye Moody here, let me guess, your going to become an Auror?' James asked. Stuff Dad.

'Either that, or teaching here,' I said indignantly. 'What position?' Lily - I mean Mom asked, finally speaking up. For a moment, I thought she had lost her voice.

'Defense against the Dark Arts,' I said proudly. Lil - I mean, _Mom_, frowned.

'Isn't that job jinxed?' she asked. I thought. 'Well, yes, one dead, one's memory lost, one locked in a trunk for nine months and one a werewolf, my favorite-' I was _rudely _interrupted by one very excited James- I mean- oh what the hell, he'll be James!

'Was that Remus?' he asked. 'Yes, that was Remus,' I sighed. He jumped up and down. 'And Sirius?' he asked. 'With Remus,' I sighed again, but a bit more sadly. My poor godfather was an _innocent _convicted murderer.

'And Peter?' he asked. I went tense at that one. They didn't know…

Dumbledore answered for me, what a nice man. 'He was the one who sold you to Voldemort,' he said gravely.

'You don't want to know yet,' I said hastily, knowing they were going to ask 'Why?' Pushy people.

'Now, since it is only two days away from summer holidays, I suggest you go home now. I will send your things to your house,' Dumbledore declared, getting up and opening the cupboard that held the Pensieve.

I watched as he pulled out a teapot and tapped his wand onto it. It glowed blue for a few moments before sitting there, like a normal teapot.

'This will take you home. It is a Portkey, Harry, as I'm sure you're familiar with,' Dumbledore said, the twinkle fading from his eyes.

I nodded, my throat stuck. Three days ago…the Portkey…the cauldron…red eyes…these images flew through my head as I put a hand on the teapot, followed by Mom, followed by Dad. Hey, I remembered!

A jerk behind the navel signaled the Portkey had worked, as after a few moments of sickening spinning, we landed in the foyer of a house - no _mansion _- of great grandeur.

The floors were made of white marble, the walls rich scarlet. Priceless vases stood on pedestals on either side of the staircase. Portraits of - I guessed - different generations lined the walls.

I looked around the house - no mansion - no, _castle _- in admiration. This was way different to my dreams where the mur-

Yeah, excellent place we have here, truly excellent. I looked out the large - and I'm not kidding, they're _huge _- glass windows to lay my eyes upon a lake rival to the one at Hogwarts, and a colossal Quidditch Pitch. Instead of Quidditch, though, I wanted to -er- _surprise _Dad a minute…

'Where's the library?' I asked, hiding my smirk. My Dad turned his eyes on me in incredulity. 'What about Quidditch?' he asked. I shrugged. I could say I _loved _it to bits, almost as much as I loved my Firebolt, or…

'I don't really like Quidditch, it's boring,' I droned, watching as Dads face fell. Then I sniggered.

'I'm not a Potter for nothing, I absolutely love Quidditch!' I laughed. Dad's face brightened considerately.

'Want a race?' he challenged. 'You're on, I'll beat you so hard you won't know what hit you,' I smirked.

We grabbed our brooms, my precious Firebolt against his _Cleensweep 360 _(probably bought it before he came, or it was given to him by Dumbledore). We flew to the Quidditch Pitch - hey, what are brooms for? - And waited opposite each other. Mom, who had flown with Dad, much to her protestations, stood in the bleachers, holding a microphone. Or a megaphone. Whatever.

'On your marks, get set, GO!' Mom shouted as Dad and I sped off. Of course, I won. I had a Firebolt. Dad was ages away, so I flew back and forth while I waited for him to catch up.

I'm not even sure he knew I won, but he was upset I was there, I'll tell you that. Very upset. _Super _upset.

'H-how'd you win?' He stammered. 'I rode on my broomstick and passed the finish line,' I said slowly and sarcastically.

'How'd you get passed me without me seeing,' He asked. I shrugged. 'My broomstick is _fast_. Faster than fast,' I explained, grinning.

Dad scowled. 'Lets go have dinner,' he said hastily, trying to hide his embarrassment. I mean anyone would be embarrassed if he or she lost to his or her own son.

Dinner was a pleasant affair. I ate little; being starved for days on end does that to you. Mom asked why I wasn't eating much. I think she was worried I didn't like the food.

'Don't worry, Mom,' I said quickly, 'It isn't the food, just I'm not ever really hungry,' 'Why?' they both asked. I sighed.

'I-I just don't eat much,' I lied. Mom's face went dark. 'You lived with Petunia, didn't you?' she growled. 'Uh oh, more redhead temper,' I mumbled before nodding.

'Why? You were supposed to go with Sirius,' Dad said, confused. 'He-um wasn't quite-uh-_available_,' I winced, remembering the Dementors.

'Huh?' Dad asked. 'Er, it's getting late, where's my bedroom?' I asked, avoiding their eyes. I couldn't tell them…it hurts too much…not more pain…

'Harry,' they said concernedly. 'I-I don't really want to talk about it,' I muttered. Dad and Mom looked at each other before giving in.

Dad led me to my room. My room was huge, but all white. I hadn't stepped in yet. 'When you walk in, it'll change to colors that suit you,' Dad explained.

I stepped in and immediately the room changed. The bed covers, pillows, and drapes were black, trimmed with gold. The walls and carpet also changed black. The curtains adjusted to the color of gold, trimmed with black, as did the dresser, desk and chair.

The bookcase, which was in the corner, was black with gold edges and books lined the shelves, which were all Defense books, Charms books, Healing (I'll need those), Creatures…one on every subject. Even a few on the Dark Arts! Talk about flashy!

Dad looked awestruck. 'I thought it'd be Gryffindor colors. Obviously, I was wrong. Why are there books on Dark Arts?' He asked, alarmed.

'Calm down, Dad. I think it's a good idea. To be able to understand the Dark, you can identify the spells they use and be able to defend yourself better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you don't understand?' I explained.

Dad eyed it warily, as any good parent would, but let it remain. Whew, I thought he might take it!

'Harry, what's your favorite color?' Dad asked in curio. I looked sheepish. 'Black,' I murmured. Dad looked blank.

Then he smiled. 'Your clothes are in the dresser, the house-elves put them there-' 'Don't tell Hermione that,' I muttered.

'Who?' Dad asked confusedly. 'My best friend, Hermione, she believes strongly in house-elf rights,' I clarified. 'Oh, ok. I won't mention it. Night,' Dad said, then he left.

I changed into pajamas, once I located them in the many drawers. Gees, a _normal_ dresser would be good. As soon as I thought that, the dresser changed into a less sophisticated, simpler dresser.

Wow. Normal. I really like that word. I could say it all day. Normal. Normal. Normal. Now, time to go to bed. I fell asleep rather easily. Nevertheless, the dream…I'm not even sure it's a dream….

I _am _dreaming, but it feels so real. Everywhere is black and I can't feel myself for start, but then... I feel an inferno running through my veins, searing. Then I feel an electric current, equivalent to the Cruciatis, but worse. I tried screaming, but no sound escaped my lips. I tried moving, but I was frozen in place. I felt-felt rocks tumbling through my body, before they froze in place, icy cold spreading through out my veins.

Then I felt acid, seeping through my blood, until turning into bouts of shadow. That's right, shadow. Crazy, I know. That morphed into cold wind, spinning inside me. Then I heard wailing, and felt fear coursing through me, before turning into a purple glow.

That felt the worse. It felt like being hit by a bus, trampled by a bull, have the Cruciatis ten times the usual pain on you for an hour, burned in fire and submerged in acid, all at once. That changed into a black glow, which felt almost as worse as the purple. Which turned into white, which WAS as painful as the purple and black combined.

I screamed painfully, silently as the different pains coursed through my body the entire night…

I woke up with my body absolutely positively _aching_. The dream was real. Wait, scrap dream, it was a nightmare! A physical nightmare!

I decided _against _telling my parents, for obvious reasons. Mom would fuss and well…Dad would be Dad, which I decided against telling him as he would tell Mom which would lead to fussing. I wouldn't tell my friends, as Hermione would tell an authoritive figure, which would tell Mom, who would fuss. Ron would tell Hermione which…you know the reaction.

So here I am with my strange…uh, what'd you call something that happened when you were asleep, but you find it's real in the morning?

Uh…you know what? Lets just call it 'that bizarre thing that happened in my sleep' because I'm too sore to care! I took a shower. Ahhh… hot water, I'm glad you were invented…best way to soothe sore muscles…

I changed into black clothes. I was wearing jeans and a button-up long sleeved shirt. You want to know why black's my favorite color? Because it's _normal _- there's that word again - and dark and you're never noticed. You blend in. Brilliant, eh. It also has an enclosed feel to it, like…warm but cold. It's comfortable.

I walked down to the kitchen. This place was nearly as big as Hogwarts! Even has secret passageways. I'm _sure_ Dad hasn't found many yet. The one I took led me directly into the kitchen, where Mom was cooking…CHOC-CHIP PANCAKES! YES, MY LIFE IS LOOKING UP!

Now, you know people have cravings for food. Mom-Rice, Dad-Cake, Ron-Chocolate, and Hermione - can you believe it? Sugar Quills, and Me-Pancakes. I _adore_ pancakes, almost as much as Quidditch. I would kiss a _Slytherin_ girl, who was willing, for pancakes! I _worship _them! Pancakes I mean, as I would never worship a Slytherin unless they weren't a Death Eater and were against Voldemort, like Daphne Greengrass, but I don't worship her. We get along fine, but no worshiping. She is _very _cute though…forget I thought that.

'Hello!' I said cheerfully. Mom nearly had a heart attack! 'Oh, Harry, don't do that!' she scolded, hand over her heart. 'Sorry!' I said, but wasn't at all.

'How'd you get in, the door always squeaks?' she asked suspiciously. '_Magic_,' I said mysteriously, laughing. 'Oh, ah ha, ah ha, ah ha, _hilarious_,' Mom said sardonically. Dad walked in. 'Hello,' he said brightly.

'Good morning, sweet-heart,' Mom greeted Dad, kissing him. 'Bleh, hello, innocent eyes here!' I said, waving my arms. Dad shot me a dirty look. 'Deal with it,' he said, kissing Mom with more vigor. I groaned, until I was served pancakes.

I shoveled in with gusto, finishing my load in seconds. Dad looked surprised. 'Nothing gets in the way of me and my pancakes,' I said with as much dignity as I could muster, which wasn't much considering that my mouth was filled with pancakes. I shoved more on my plate, finishing in seconds.

'Want a race?' I asked Dad. He quickly agreed and guesses who won? Moi, of _course_. This is what I'd rather be famous for, eating pancakes. Hey, I just realized…we're the _family-who-lived_ now! Cool!

I cleared my plate and was headed back to my room when Dad called, 'Where're you going?'

I was confused. Wait…ah; I was headed towards a wall. Duh! 'To my room,' I smirked before disappearing behind the wall. I laughed.

I _was_ going to read, but looking for passages was all to good, so I started in my room. A ran my fingers along the walls, searching for any invisible doors, or hidden crevices.

I finally found one, just beside the bathroom door. I found a long, stone corridor. A lone torch stood at the side, the wick still standing.

I picked it up and to my amazement; it lit when I touched it. _Creepy_. I walked along the corridor, coming across random twists and turns. The walk lasted hours to me, but according to my watch, it had only been ten minutes. An oak door stood at the end. Wait-Oak?

I pushed it open warily only to find four life-sized portraits. For shocking life-sized portraits…

'Helga, Godric, wake up, we have a visitor. You too, Sal,' a portrait of a pretty, fair-looking woman with curly brown hair yelled at neighboring portraits.

'Really? We haven't had visitors in ages! Who are you?' A tall man with red hair and brown eyes asked kindly, whom I took to be Godric Gryffindor. I gulped. These were the founders of Hogwarts, and they were in my house!

'Uh, I'm Harry Potter, Gryffindor at Hogwarts,' I introduced myself nervously. 'Ah, the famous Harry Potter?' Salazar Slytherin asked curiously.

I sighed. 'Yes, unfortunately,' I replied glumly. 'Yes, 'tis daunting to be famous,' Salazar agreed. 'Sorry for asking, but why are you here, at Potter Manor?' I asked.

They looked astounded. 'That's where we are, are we?' Godric asked. 'Yes, you are,' I replied matter-of-factly.

'Well, young Harry, welcome to the Founders Chamber. You know who we are, right?' Rowena Ravenclaw asked worriedly. 'Yes, I do. You are Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin and Helga Hufflepuff, founders of Hogwarts,' I said.

'Whew, now, you can only access this place if you have the elements. Do you?' Salazar asked sharply. 'Well,' I began uncertainly, 'Last night I had a dream, or nightmare where I felt fire, electricity, ice, earth, acid, wind, fear and _shadow_ going through me. Then I felt three strange glowing things that were purple, black and white, which felt painful like being hit by a bus, trampled by a bull, have the Cruciatis ten times the usual pain on you for an hour, burned in fire and submerged in acid, all at once. Never want to try that again' I said, shuddering.

Rowena looked scornful. 'Show us you right forearm, that'll prove you have all those,' she said haughtily. I pulled up my sleeve and nearly jumped out of my skin.

A dragon was wrapped around my arm, fading from orange, to yellow, to olive green, to ice blue, to neon green, to light grey, to vibrant red, to black, then glowed purple, then glowed black, then glowed white, then to orange again. It was bearing its teeth.

The founders nearly fell out of their portraits. Really, they could've. It would've been funny is the situation wasn't so serious. 'You are the _white dragon_,' Helga breathed.

'You have our power!' Godric exclaimed. 'Our rightful heir,' Rowena squealed, jumping up and down with Helga while Godric and Salazar looked on in amusement. 'Hold it, I know I'm breaking up you happy-jumping-squealing party, but what the _hell _is happening to me!' I shouted.

'Oh, yes, you don't know, well,' Rowena started, 'There was a prophecy, in our time, that in a thousand years, evil would rise again and a boy would strike back, and he'll be the most powerful person on earth, in the universe, and he could stop this rising evil with a flick of his hand. When he is trained,' she added on as an after thought.

'Why can't I be _normal_?' I groaned. Another thing added to my unordinary list, which I pulled out of my pocket to show the founders.

Unordinary List

_-Wizard_

_-Famous for surviving Killing Curse_

_-Always lands on arse when using Floo or Portkey_

_-Trouble finds me_

_-I can change my appearance at will_

_-I speak to snakes_

_-I speak to animals_

_-I speak to phoenixes_

_-I speak to weird, black, shadowy wolves_

_-I speak to winged lions (or Griffins)_

_-I speak to birds_

_-I speak to animaguses_

_-I turn into horse-sized wolf_

_-I am somewhat powerful_

_-I am white dragon_

_-I can control elements_

_When I reach 10, I am strange, when I reach 15, I am a freak, and when I reach 20, and I am insane._

_Signed_

_Harry Potter_

'You can speak to all those animals!' Helga exclaimed. 'You land on your arse when using Floo or Portkey.' Godric deadpanned. 'You turn into a horse-sized wolf, right, and I'm-WHAT THE?' Rowena shrieked as I morphed into the wolf.

I had sleek black fur, sharp emerald green eyes, and razor-sharp claws. I bared my teeth, but stuck my tongue to the side to make a goofy grin. Godric laughed.

I changed back and looked at them. 'That wasn't an Animagus form, was it?' Rowena squeaked. I shook my head has Godric roared with laughter. 'You should've seen your face,' he gasped, grinning, 'How are you able to turn into that?' he asked, still grinning.

'Well, I wanted to be left alone, so I went into the Forbidden Forest. Then a swarm of Bowtruckles started attacking, so I started running. Then I just thought I needed to get away faster then bang! I was that mutant wolf! Not sure how or why.' I admitted.

I looked at my watch. It was eleven. 'Guys, I'll be back, but it's eleven and I need to get back,' I said anxiously. 'Promise to come back,' Helga asked anxiously. 'I promise,' I vowed, then ran out of the room.

'Nightmare he is,' Rowena shook her head. Godric grinned. 'Only to people who are scared of horse-sized wolves,'

If looks could kill, Godric would be dead by now.

'Where were you, we were looking for you everywhere!' Mom screeched. I winced. My dear mother was interrogating me. Oh my, I hate red head temper.

'I was walking around the house?' I said. It sounded more like a question to me.

'Where?'

'I was in a secret passageway,' I clarified. It wasn't a complete lie, just not the complete truth.

'Which one?' she pressed.

'The one on the third floor,' I lied. I wasn't even sure there was one on the third floor. Please don't ask…

'Show me,' she declared. Uh oh. MERLIN HELP ME. 'I'm not sure where it was, I was just running along a corridor when I slipped over and fell through a wall,' I said slowly, inventing wildly.

Mom's eyebrows rose skeptically. 'Ok. Right, there's going to be an Order meeting, and you're attending. No ifs, no buts,' she ordered. The Order? Oh yeah, the organization founded by Dumbledore. _That _Order.

'Why am I attending? I thought only Order members could attend, and that you had to have left school as well,' I asked, confused. Why am_ I _attending?

'I don't know _why_, I just know Dumbledore wants you to attend,' Mom elucidated. 'When does it start?' I asked. 'Now, that's why I was looking for you,' Mom sighed.

She led me into the dining room, showing me my chair. This was strange. Then people started filing in. Remus, a girl with pink hair, Moody, Dedalus Diggle, Sirius -YAY SIRIUS IS HERE! I mean, um, cool-, _Ron, Hermione and Ginny? _And Snape- wait, _SNAPE! _That slime-bag! And many others.

'What are you doing in here, Potter?' Snape sneered. 'I honestly don't know, Dumbledore wanted me here,' I answered truthfully. _Now, what are you doing here? I thought slime balls weren't allowed_, I finished in my head.

I heard Snape mumble something under his breath then take the seat furthest away from me. Yeah, I don't want to be near you either.

'Everyone here? Good, now we have business to attend to. If you haven't noticed, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will be joining us today, as with every other day. Harry is joining the Order because he has faced more than we ever have, and survived Voldemort four times, his friends helping him. Ginny has shown bravery when in the Chamber, and though it doesn't seem much, it has certain value. I think she, and her friends should be granted the opportunity to join us,' Dumbledore smiled.

The others clapped while I looked down. Gees, now when you've finished giving me more unwanted fame here, I think we should get on with the Harry Potter fan club. I mean, Order meeting.

'Why? They doesn't deserve to be here,' Snape exclaimed. Never agreed with you more, ol' Snapey ol' pal…

'Severus, you are on the same side, you must be civil,' Dumbledore sighed. 'Bet Potter's loving this, being more famous,' Snape jeered.

'Does this look like the face of someone who loves fame?' I asked, waving a hand in front of my face. Merlin, and I thought he had a _bit_ of intelligence!

'Ok, now on with the meeting,' Dumbledore said quickly, probably sensing the tension growing around the table, 'First, the funeral for Cedric Diggory will be held in three days, and I expect _everyone _to be there,' Dumbledore said, looking pointedly at me, seeing that I went tense. Not more pain…

'Potter probably thinks he's too _important _to go to Diggorys funeral. Probably has more significant things to do with his _precious_ time,' Snape sneered. The vase that stood in the corner erupted in flames. Everyone shrieked, minus me, who just sat there in vehemence.

'_Severus_, never say that!' Dumbledore commanded. Snape went silent, but shot smirks in my direction. The air around me seemed icy. I mean it, it was freezing!

'Now, I am pleased to announce that Lily will be taking the DADA class this year,' Dumbledore announced.

'Why should a Mudblood get the job?' Snape leered. If Dumbledore, Mom and Dad were angry enough to make Voldemort look like the Cowardly Lion, it was nothing compared to what I felt.

I felt strange. Anger, but I felt like I was imploding. Of course, I felt angry with him; he insulted my mother! - But I was shaking and was seeing red… and black.

I crouched in attacking spring and launched at him as someone shouted 'Harry, no!' All the sudden, I was changing. I leapt at him, but it wasn't my body. My hearing was sharper, as was my eyesight and teeth and…I could smell people. He shrieked…and I suddenly knew why. I wasn't human…

I was a dragon.

I was a black and gold dragon, with glowing white eyes.

I landed on Snape viciously, sending him to the floor. His pupils had dilated in fear as he tried to pry me off him 'Get off, Potter!' he shouted in panic.

'Apologize!' I snarled. I could still talk, but my voice was echo-like, clanging evilly, like nails screeching down a chalkboard, only deeper. I glared at him, and when he wouldn't let up, I tried to send fire at him. However, what came out was black fire.

…Shadow Fire.

He screamed as it blinded him. I jumped off so it wouldn't affect me. I flew in the air, facing everyone as I glared down at him. I was about to give a death blast when a voice yelled out from the crowd.

'Harry, no!' Ron cried.

'You can't stop me!' my voice clanged again.

'Your right, only you can do that,' Hermione admitted, 'but please Harry, don't do this!' she pleaded. I looked at her and saw the begging in her eyes, and I felt something draining away. I was white, and when I blinked, the glow left my eyes. I think they were green; I might have to check later…

I flapped to the ground just as someone pounced on me. Snape was on top of me, grinning like a maniac. I struggled and slashed at his robes. He started bleeding but didn't move.

'Well, not so cocky now!' he cackled, his eyes glinting madly. I struggled but couldn't free myself. Snape was pulling out a knife so I did the only thing I could.

I sent out a bout of flames. Snape shrieked as the fire burnt his face, searing and blazing. The fire stopped as quickly as it started and many people screamed. Snape had collapsed and it did not look pretty. He was never pretty in the first place, but this…this was over-done.

The fire had left a grotesque burn on the side of Snape's face, flesh hanging off the side of his features.

I didn't feel bad. He was going to stab me for crying aloud! Mom and Hermione had fainted while Dad, Sirius, and Remus looked shocked and…well you could say I wasn't getting out of this alive. They don't care for him but I think I nearly _killed_ him.

Therefore, I flapped my wings, taking off into the corridor. Two floors up and I felt something draining inside of me, and I knew I wouldn't be dragon for long…

As soon as I thought that, I felt myself changing…changing human again. No sooner had the transformation completed, Dad, Sirius and Remus appeared at the end of the corridor.

I sprinted off, but slipped over and fell…through the wall? (How ironic, this is the third floor!) Oh, well THANK MERLIN! I thought I was going to die! I ran along the corridor I fell into and appeared…YES! I was in my room. My day was looking up…until Dad, Sirius, and Remus burst through the door. HOLY C-

I ran through the wall next to the door and found myself in that winding corridor. I grabbed the torch and sprinted down the passageway. The light broke through the velvety blackness, the only sounds were my rushed breath, my feet slapping against the damp floor and the footsteps behind me, the voices fading away as I kept tearing down the passage.

'HARRY JAMES POTTER! GET BACK HERE!' Remus roared from behind me. I slowed slightly, but didn't stop running. I was so close.

The door burst open as I raced in. I closed the door and locked it, panting heavily.

'Harry, what happened?' Helga cried. 'I-I-' I was panting to heavily and by the time I explained, three people slammed against the door. 'Harry, open the door!' Dad shouted.

'Open it now and you won't be punished too much!' Sirius yelled. 'Sirius!' Two voices hissed.

'NOW HARRY!' Remus bellowed. I looked at the founders and found them grinning. 'They won't be able to cross the door. You can open it, but it'll be like the door's still there. All they'll be able to see is you and a blank room,' Salazar explained, smirking.

I unlocked the door. The door opened and Dad, Sirius, and Remus stood there. Remus made to grab me, but he slammed into an invisible wall. 'What the-'

Remus gingerly put his hand up against the wall and pushed, then Sirius, then Dad. Neither of them seemed to be able to get through. Sirius turned to me and looked at me angrily.

'Let us in!' he ordered. 'I couldn't if I even wanted too,' I said calmly, standing still. 'You will come with us then,' he demanded. 'You can't get me to do anything for you. Remember, I saved your soul, you owe me, _big _time,' I reminded him coolly.

Sirius's face drained of all color, and then he turned to Dad and Remus. 'You try, I obviously can't,' he sighed.

'Dad can't either, he owes me thirteen years of servitude,' I shot back.

They both turned to Remus. 'You owe me too. You could've come and picked me up at the Dursley's, but you didn't. You could've given me to Dumbledore when you transformed,' I said before he could speak.

They all looked furious. 'You can't tell us what we owe you!' they shouted. 'No, but Sirius, you could ask Hermione, couldn't you? She'll tell you the risks we went through to save you. We nearly were expelled. Dad, you could ask her and Ron what you owe me, they'd tell you all the times I could use a parent, but I never had one. I've never had someone to look to for thirteen years. You could ask them too, Remus, they'd tell you how much _abuse _I went through,' I glared at them.

Sirius sighed. 'We'll just get Dumbledore, he'll get you,' he said confidently. 'You do that then,' I said, brushing it away as I closed the door and locked it again. They shouted loudly.

We all snorted in laughter. It was that funny! Leaning against the wall, I chatted with the other Founders. I seemed to get along well with Salazar best. It didn't really surprise me. I told them I was nearly put in Slytherin and all the evidence pointing to it. Salazar seemed proud.

'Have you ever thought of buying a snake? You can even bring it into Hogwarts as long as it's your familiar. 'Tis illegal to separate a familiar and it's bonded,' Salazar explained.

I thought a bit. It didn't seem like a bad idea. Since only I could talk to it, it could help me and I could have a companion. 'Next time I go to Diagon Alley I'll buy one. I might buy a Boa Constrictor, because I saved one from a zoo when I was younger. I'm quite attached to that species…' my voice trailed off as I heard five sets of echoing footsteps outside the door.

I stared at the door, listening hard for more sounds. Whispering, lots of whispering, yes and…OH CRAP!

'REDUCTO!' Five voices shouted. The crack in the door glowed red before exploding into a million pieces. I pulled out my wand just as the debris cleared. What was standing there was…_a new door!_ Oh yeah, take that! Laughter rang through the room.

'What! How? How did the door not disappear? I saw it blow up!' Sirius exclaimed confusedly. I sniggered. I love magic.

They tried again, using more gorging and gruesome spells. One, two three…nothing. The door kept blowing up and appearing, good as new. You'd think they'd give up.

'Harry Potter, if you don't open this door, so help me I'll…I'll ban you from Quidditch!' Mom threatened. I grimaced. She hit a nerve there.

Gathering all my strength, I called weakly, 'I don't care. I was going to quit Quidditch this year.' I hope I don't start crying. It was one of the only things I was looking forward to. THIS WAS SNAPE'S FAULT! HE PROVOKED ME! FIRE HIM! Wait, I already _did _fire him. I burnt him. Ha, aren't I funny? Not.

'Liar!' Sirius called.

'Am not!'

'Are too!'

'AM NOT!'

'ARE TOO'

'AM TOO!'

'ARE NOT! Wait – HEY!'

I laughed. Good trick, that is.

'Harry, come out! NOW! I'll ground you and you can help the house-elves work all day until eight!' Dad yelled. 'DURSLEY!' I shouted through the door.

'DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THEM!' he screamed. Sounded girly. I was fuming now. 'I WILL! I AM SICK OF EVERYONE TRYING TO CONTROL ME! LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL HEX YOU _SO _BADLY YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR YEARS!' I bellowed.

'Got ya there. I've seen Harry's temper and he's not lying,' Sirius said seriously. No pun, it's true.

Meanings of:

Siriusly – Just like the person, joking, crazy, random. ← ← ← ←

Seriously – Un-jokingly, not kidding. Complete opposite of the one above.↑

I looked at the Founders. Helga was disapproving, Rowena calculating. Godric and Salazar were just roaring with laughter. Me? I was so angry I could blow up the castle. Actually, that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Silence for a few seconds. Then Remus's voice rang out from the silence. It was kinda loud. 'Can you just explain what happened back there?' he asked weakly.

'I don't know. No clue,' I said firmly, 'Now leave me alone, go back, finish the meeting without me. I just want to sleep.'

I opened the door to find Mom, Dad, Remus, and Sirius standing there. Glaring at them, I pointed my wand at them. Sirius gulped, looking slightly frightened. The only one that had the sense to be. He knew me well. He knew I wouldn't hesitate to hex them if it were for there own good.

'Leave. Now.' I ordered, 'because what's the use in waiting if I won't talk? You'll be standing there for ages and I don't know about you, but I can last a _long _time without food. I've been starved for weeks at a time, so food won't bother me. I can sleep on the floor, as I did for the first ten years of my life. I can wait ages.'

All of their faces were blank, but their eyes betrayed their emotions. Only slight anger, sadness, confusion, and pain lay in the depths of the emerald/hazel/amber/silver eyes.

'Well? MOVE!' I commanded loudly, waving my wand threateningly. Only Sirius moved, him being the only one to understand me. Grabbing hold of Remus and Dad's wrists, he dragged them back down the tunnel. Dad quickly grabbed Mom's wrist before being hauled away.

I sighed heavily. 'I know it is harsh, but it must be done.' Rowena said softly. 'You're right. No use whining over it. I need to start training.' I said firmly.

A small smile graced her lips as Godric clapped his hands and grinned. 'It begins!' he announced.

'Ok, first you need another wand, weaponry including a sword, bow and arrows, dagger and staff, a snake, new clothing, basilisk hide vest, boots, wand holster, slacks, a watch with built in Dark Detectors and many books,' Salazar listed, 'The books in your room sound okay but you need more. You need a trunk with a built in apartment and several built in compartments. However, the most crucial thing is to find out who is your friend and who is just using you as a pawn. Oh, and contact lenses,' he finished.

'Hefty list. Okay, here's a fresh piece of parchment, quill ink…all set!' I exclaimed. Rowena rolled her eyes. I heard her mumble 'So disorganized'

'What are you saying, so disorganized? You didn't even know where you were until I told you.' I said scornfully. If looks could kill then Voldemort's job would've been finished for him.

Things to buy/do

_-New wand_

_-Weaponry i.e. __sword, bow and arrows, dagger and staff_

_-Snake, preferably Boa Constrictor. Or species with magical properties. Or both, if possible._

_-New clothing. Robes – Casual – 6, Formal – 2 – silk, Workout – 5, Potion-making – 2. Shoes – Casual – 3, Formal – 2, silk, Work-out – 3, Potion-making – 2_

_-Basilisk hide vest, slacks, boots, wand holster etc_

_-Watch with built in Dark Detectors_

_-Many books on Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Potions, Healing, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Legilimency, Occulmancy, History, Dark Arts, Herbology and CoMC. Include schoolbooks._

_-Trunk with built in apartment. Add different compartments for books, clothes, and weaponry_

_-Find out who is friend and who is foe_

_-Contact lenses_

Dotting the 'i', I blew on the parchment, waiting for it to dry.

'Finished,' I said, looking at the Founders. 'Finally,' murmured Rowena. I spat my tongue at her. Salazar cleared his throat loudly. 'Ok, tonight you need to grab your Gringotts key and take out as much money as you can hold. When you've done that, you need to visit the following shops. Write these down.''

Need to go to the following places: Denvelle's Wand Shop, Knockturn Alley, Snakes, Spiders and other Dark Creatures, Knockturn Alley, Madam Malkins and Muggle clothing shop, Diagon Alley and London, Allan's Armory, Diagon Alley, Vanessa's Gems, Diagon Alley, Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley, Travelers Trunks and other equipment, Diagon Alley, Magical Eye Lenses, Diagon Alley.

I blew on the parchment and rolled it up along with the other. Slipping it in my pocket, I turned to the Founders.

'I'll be back. That is, if I don't get caught.' I said ruefully, smiling at them. With a wave, I left the room to face my sudden death. I wonder if I'll get lunch before I die?

…**Or Maybe Not. Yes, **_**definitely **_**not.**

**The chapter title was awesome, right? It goes a normal day in the life of Harry Potter…or maybe not, for those who don't get it. I got away from my friend. She is on Fanfiction as Forest Stalker. Check it out. (When you review her (IF YOU TAKE MY ADVICE AND CHECK IT OUT), make sure to tell her about her grammar, paragraphing and spelling. Thanks)**

.


	2. Chapter Two

Bring Me To Life

**Chappie 2**

**Going Out and Getting Caught. Twice. But the first time was ok.**

**Hi! Hope you people are going to review. Take the time to otherwise I might be stuck and not have any ideas and the story will be put on hold…you get the idea. I hope you people like the humor. My best friend (Forest Stalker) cracked up laughing! (She sounds like a gorilla! I shouldn't say that, because I laugh like a loony! SOMEONE CALL THE ASYLUM!) I'll be putting up a thing called Harry Potter Characters, What they should to.' WARNING – CONTAINS HUMOR! If you don't like laughing so much you'll run out've breath, then DON'T READ! Simple. NO SLASH. In this story, I mean. In addition, when you read this, it might seem like Life's a Right, Not a Privilege. This story is like LaRNaP, but in no way is it related to it. It's like a better version of it. Explanations for Lily-flower and Prongs being alive will come later. The only catch: Lily-flower and Prongs don't know this time. My story might be in Harry Potter years, but I'm putting this years music in it. ANYONE THAT HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT SHOULD LEAVE NOW! **

**Aloha (it means goodbye as well!)**

**Darkestfury**

**(P.S – I may not **_**seem**_** dark, but believe me, I can be. If you want a **_**really**_** good romance/humor, Lily/James story, check out **_**Commentarius. **_**If you like adventure, try Live for Her, a Spyro story. You'll love it. On the other hand, try **_**The Teachers Notebook**_**, which is hilarious. Marauder Era. Or, **_**The Hogwarts Blog **_**& **_**The Hogwarts Blog II, **_**they are absolutely humorous! Those two is the Harry Potter Era.)**

**(P.P.S – I'm skipping the CHAPTER SUMMARIES! I think they give away too much.)**

I made it to my bedroom and walked through the wall that led to the kitchen. How lucky am I that I have two secret passageways in my room that lead to the kitchen? Super lucky. Luck's on my side. MY BEST FRIEND IS LUCK! AWESOME! Ok, don't get ahead of yourself.

When I walked through the other end, well, you can imagine the shock and amusement I received when I saw my parents and godfathers pointing their wands at the kitchen door, their backs to me. Pulling out my wand, I stuck their feet to the floor and Disarmed them. Ha, one teenager against his parents and godfathers and three guesses who won?

The whirled around, but seeing as their feet are glued to the floor, they either fell forwards or backwards or badly twisted their hips. I was just about rolling on the floor when Sirius and Remus were lip distance away. Lucky I keep a camera on me at all times. Looks like Colin Creevey is finallyrubbing off on me. I took a close up photo, as they turned red. Hope they aren't gay…

'Uh, Sirius, though Remus is handsome and all, I'm just not sure he's your type,' I said in mock sincerity, patting his shoulder. When he swiped it away, I said, 'Yowch! Looks like someone needs a nap.' I'm just having too much fun here!

'Harry Potter!' they all screeched. 'I might just cook some dinner. Anyone want some?' I asked brightly. They grudgingly agreed, since they were going to be there for a long time. I quickly stuck their arses to the floor before undoing their feet. They thought they were free, as they made to lunge for me. However, they were in for a big surprise. They all groaned when they found out that their arses were stuck to the floor.

I gave a carefree laugh and continued cooking. I was cooking a creamy pasta meal. The pasta was that long, flat stuff that was slightly curly. The sauce was a creamy cheese with mushrooms, garlic, and bacon mixed through. I love the warm aroma.

I made sure to sit far enough away so they couldn't pull me down but close enough to taunt them. It was the best day of my life and the second prank I've ever played. The first one was when I snuck into Hogsmeade under my Invisibility Cloak and started throwing _Merlin _knows what at Malfoy.

I jumped when someone entered the room. It was that pink-haired girl, uh, what was her name…Tonks! She took one look at them and started laughing so hard her sides nearly split.

'This is brilliant Harry! Do you have any photo's? I have to show the Order!' she giggled. I smirked evilly and showed her the one where Sirius and Remus were a lip distance apart. I even gave her a copy! She ran out've the room to show the others, promising she would frame it and place some Everlasting Charms on them and to stick them on the wall with a Permanent Sticking Charm.

'She'll never let you live this down!' I said in a stage whisper to Sirius. He grimaced. 'Let us go, Harry!' Remus pleaded. 'But then you'll try to catch me,' I pouted. Sirius rolled his eyes. 'That's the point,' he said slowly and sarcastically.

'Eh, I've always wanted a challenge,' I shrugged before releasing the spell. As soon as I had done that, I sprinted through a secret passage that led me to some unknown room.

I laughed as I heard groans. I ran to my room, which was two corridors down from the unknown room (have to check that out later. If I'm not caught and executed, that is), and locked the door. Then I hurriedly dressed in pajamas and climbed into bed. I loved my black bed. It gives such a cozy, enclosed feel to it. However, I couldn't stay in it. All I have to do is give the air that I'm going to bed, wait until everyone's asleep then take the Floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Simple, yet effective.

The door cracked open after a few minutes. It was Sirius. Apparently, the others were still searching for me. Sirius knows me best. Look for the most darkest, enclosed space and that's where you'll find me.

'There you are.' He whispered in relief. 'No, I had my head stuck down the toilet.' I said sarcastically, just as Sirius sat down on the end of my bed.

Silence.

Then, 'I didn't know you could be so _evil_.' Sirius laughed. 'I was nearly put in Slytherin. If I _were _a Slytherin, I would've left you there all night with some bread and water.' I grinned evilly at the thought.

'You! _You_ were nearly put in Slytherin! The son of _James Potter _was nearly put in Slytherin! You of all people! Merlin, I think I'm going to have a heart-attack!' Sirius said in a mock light-headed voice.

'Please, feel free to do so. Meanwhile, I'll try and get a few hours of sleep in.' I said brightly, whacking him over the head with a pillow. Soon it became a full-blown pillow war! Remus, Mom, and Dad snuck into the room. Soon it was five against one. Guess who won? Surprisingly, I did – until they over-powered me by using wands. CHEATERS! FIRE THEM! Well, fire Mom, anyway.

Drat! I left my wand on my bedside table. I'm DOOMED! Wait, YES, I'M SAVED! Behind me, where I was cornered, was a passageway. You need a password. I've set the password. HALLELUJAH!

'I don't know,' I whispered to the wall. Clever. If I was interviewed under Veritaserum, and I was asked 'what is the password for the passageways in Potter Manor', I would answer 'I don't know.' Genius, I know. I sprinted through just as the pillows came flying down, just where my head had been. I looked through the wall (it was some cool feature the passage had!) and saw the frustrated faces of Mom, Dad, Sirius, and Remus.

'He always gets away!' Remus cried. 'No wonder. Did you know he was nearly put in Slytherin?' Sirius told him. Dad jumped a foot in the air.

'MY SON WAS NEARLY PUT IN SLYTHERIN!' he screeched. Mom looked thoughtful. 'Well, it fits. Look, he keeps getting out of tight spots, just like this. Snakes do the exact same thing,' she reasoned.

I hope Dad doesn't blow an artery. Or blood vessel. Whichever comes first. They had a small conversation (well, a heated argument on whether I was nearly put in Slytherin) before going off to bed. I listened to them until I could no longer hear them (which was pretty far away. Just something that comes with that wolf thing. See manual for directions on use. If there is one, that is.)

I waited until I could hear them snoring (which, in Sirius's case, was pretty loud) before sneaking out of the passageway. I opened my trunk and found my Gringotts key, which was hidden underneath my Invisibility Cloak (the word Invisibility has a lot of 'i's in it. See, **I**nv**i**s**i**b**i**l**i**ty). Nasty thing, took me ages to sift through all of my junk when it was hiding under the thing.

I grabbed the list I made and changed into fresh clothes. As quiet as a mouse, I snuck downstairs.

Two flights of stairs and three secret passageways later…

I was in the living room, lighting a fire in the fireplace. Where else would I light it? Unfortunately, it wasn't going well. That is, when I got it started. FINALLY. I grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and threw it in. I peaked around, looking for anyone watching me. I hadn't forgotten the House-Elves.

When I saw that no one was watching me, I walked into the fire. 'The Leaky Cauldron.' I whispered. I was spun in sickening circles, catching glimpses of other lounge rooms. Hey, wasn't that the Greengrass's? I'd know that hair anywhere. It was short, black, layered, and shimmered it in the sunlight. She had a round, pale face with slightly rosy cheeks. She had sparkly blue-silver-green eyes and soft-looking lips. Beautiful…uh…where'd that come from?

I stepped out of the fire, once I had reached my destination, of course. Shaking the thoughts of Daphne Greengrass out've my head, I made my way to the alley at the back. Pulling out my wand, I tapped my wand on the brick that opened the entrance of Diagon Alley.

The bricks swapped around until they assembled into an archway. The cobbled street wasn't really full at all. It was actually rather empty. Creepy. A ghost town. **Play Western Theme**

I went into Gringotts. From there, I bought a wallet where I can bring out as much money from my Vault as I need. I left. Nothing exciting in there, I don't need to go into detail. My wallet is black with a white phoenix printed on it. It is silk but very tough.

Consulting my list, I started towards Knockturn Alley. This place was exactly like Diagon Alley. Empty.

I wandered along, coming to stop in front of my first stop, _Denvelle's Wand Shop_. Hey, that rhymes! I walked in, but stopped when I saw who was in there.

Draco Malfoy. **Dun, dun, dun dunnn! **

'Malfoy,' I said dubiously. Malfoy whirled around so fast you'd think it not possible. 'Potter!' he whispered incredulously. Clattering noises came from the storeroom and a woman hurried out, looking around forty. I rolled my eyes and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Malfoy doing the same thing.

'What are you doing here, Potter?' Malfoy asked, but he didn't sound mean or snappish, just very curious. 'Shopping,' I said grimly. 'There you are, Mr. Malfoy, your wand. Yes, Mr. Potter, how can I help you,' the woman asked eagerly.

'I was looking for a wand, strangely enough. Know where I could find one?' I asked sarcastically. What did she think I was here for? Behind me, Malfoy sniggered. At my joke or stupidness, I'll never know.

'Ok, I'll just search for the woods. Uh, oak, ash, elder, dew, mahogany…where's the birch?' she bustled. 'Over there,' I said, pointing to the slightly yellowish wood sitting in the far corner.

'Ah, yes, how'd it get there?' she laughed. 'Maybe it grew legs and walked over there. You'll never know in the magical world,' I muttered, just loud enough for Malfoy to hear. He was trying to hold back laughter now. I didn't know why but I liked making other people laugh. I don't try to get Ron and Hermione to laugh. It's a waste of time. Stupid friends have no sense of humor. Stupid, stupid, stupid…

'Okay, just hold your hand over it and they'll go into your hand.' She said brightly. 'Will it walk into my hand?' I asked uncertainly. Malfoy wasn't doing to well at hiding his laughter.

'No silly, they'll fly into your hand,' the woman rolled her eyes and smiled. 'Oh, well, that's good then. There's only the risk of it poking a hole in my hand.' I said sarcastically. Malfoy couldn't hold it in any longer. He cracked up laughing (quietly, mind.)

I held my hand over the wood and felt two slip into my hand. The ash, which was pale grey, nearly ashen white and the elder, which was black. 'I see you have split personalities, Mr. Potter,' the witch said lightly. 'Yeah, the morbid side and the loony side. Trelweney and me should have a nice long chat one day. That'll be a day to remember.' I said brightly. Malfoy was (quietly) laughing in absolute mirth, slightly hiccupping.

She walked to the storeroom at the back, just as Malfoy walked next to me. 'You are absolutely hilarious. I don't know why we didn't try to get to know each other more sooner.' He grinned.

'We were to busy being prats to notice.' I said in a chipper voice. 'True,' he said, chuckling. Malfoy's hair wasn't slicked back like always, but left messy. His fringe reached his eyebrows.

'By the way, you shouldn't slick your hair back. I doesn't really look good,' I told him. 'Yeah, but Mom's like 'Oh, but darling, it make's you look so handsome' and all of that crap,' he replied, shaking his head in distaste.

'It makes you look like the thin version of my cousin,' I said, laughing. Malfoy sniggered. I think I like Malfoy's sense of humor (so far. He is a brilliant dueler, so I wouldn't want to cross him when he's angry) compared to Ron's sense of humor (and fighting skills). Ron would've gotten angry if I'd have said that to him.

That woman with the fried brain came back through, carrying a tray full of wand cores.

'Okay, we have gold, white and black phoenix feather, basilisk venom, Unicorn tail and mane hair, centaur hair, Chimera heartstring, dragon heart string and Dragon blood.'

I think I'll get the Basilisk Venom and one of the Phoenix Tails.

Holding my hand over the top, I was proven correct. The black phoenix feather and the Basilisk venom, which was surprisingly white with black swirls.

The woman pursed her lips. 'Do you wish to try and see if and of the gems will accept you?' she asked doubtfully. I nodded. From underneath the counter she pulled out an ornately carved box. Sliding off the lid, I was able to see six gemstones. Onyx, ruby, emerald, topaz, sapphire, and diamond.

Holding my hand over the box, six cold stones entered my hand. This was too much for my poor, weakish hand. I nearly dropped them. 'Merlins beard,' we all whispered.

'Personal jinx. You owe me an ice-cream at Fortesque's.' I said to Malfoy. He looked confused. 'Muggle thing. When you and someone else say something at the same time, the first person to say personal jinx gets the other person to owe them something. You owe me an ice cream,' I sniggered.

Malfoy grumbled. Looking towards The-Witch-That-Was-Loopier-Than-Me, I deposited the gems on the counter in front of her. She scurried into the storeroom, coming back with a large goblet. It reminded me of the Goblet of Fire-

No, push those memories away. 'Don't worry; it isn't the Goblet of Fire. It doesn't have a fire in it,' Malfoy said in a stage whisper. 'No shit, Sherlock,' I whispered back, also in a stage whisper.

It was a fine goblet; it's inside filled with the same substance as the Pensieve, maybe a bit more like air than water. 'Prick your finger with this knife and add three drops into the goblet. It will determine if you'll have a wand or staff. Alternatively, both, if you're lucky,' she said.

'Luckily, luck has been with me all my life.' I murmured before pricking myself with the knife. One, two, three…three drops of crimson blood fell into the goblet. Nothing happened for a few moments, but then the mist swirled into a wand and a staff.

'Told you; luck has been with me my whole life. Well, nearly.' I said chirpily. The nutcase woman dropped my objects into the goblet. A few seconds later two objects rose out've the goblet. My wand was made out've ash. The six gems were at the top of the handle, circling until they reached the top, where a diamond and onyx lay.

My staff was a beautiful thing. As brilliant as the stars. It was like a wooden elder branch, though more slender and smooth, and a claw at the top held an orb made out've onyx. A snake was wrapped around it, coiling up until its head reached the top, laying on top of the crystal. The snake's eyes were emeralds. Figures. Oh, and the other gems were inlaid on the snakes body.

'That woman was creepy.' I breathed after paying for my purchases. 'Yeah, I know. Where are you going now?' Malfoy asked. He was going to be following me today. I didn't mind. He owed me an ice cream.

'Uh,' I said, consulting my list, '_Snakes, Spiders and other Dark Creatures_,' I answered. 'So, your buying a snake. Your staff had a snake coiled on it. Why aren't you a Slytherin?' he asked.

'I was nearly put in Slytherin, but I had heard many bad things about Slytherin by then. So the Hat put me in Gryffindor.' I admitted. Malfoy's eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

We finally stopped outside the shop we were going to. Walking inside, we were met by an old man, bent over by age.

'Can I help you?' he wheezed. 'Yes. Could you direct us to the snakes? I wish to buy one.' I said boldly. The man looked up at us before shuffling away.

I followed him, staying in the center of the aisles. Honestly, these things look deadly! He led us to a room in the back.

'Be careful in there,' he warned. 'No, I was planning on dying today,' I muttered. He gave us one last look before walking away.

I entered the room, followed by Malfoy. Immediately I was bombarded by hissing. Malfoy covered his ears, but I could actually understand them, so I didn't.

_Pick me!_

_No me, I'm better._

_I'm faster._

_Quiet! Nobody's going to pick you if you keep hissing like that!_ I hissed loudly. The whole room went quiet. _Thank-you._

_Now, I am looking for a loyal snake. One with years of experience. One who can help with many things. One with magical properties. One with strength. One with speed. One who can scare people shitless if they are trying to harm me. One that can defend me, yet one I can defend. A friend. One that will push me to my limits, that won't hold back. One that is deadly. One that won't take any crap. One that is organized. One with brutality. One I can depend on. One that is smart. One that has a sense of humor, too._

The whole room was silent. I thought that there was no such snake when one said quietly from the crowd, _I am such snake. I grow with my Masters power. I am over 500 years old, so I am smart. I won't tolerate rubbish. I have many magical properties. I am loyal, dependant and can tell if someone is lying or not. When I am bonded, my Master and I can read each other's thoughts and dreams. I can determine whether something is real or not. I can shield your mind. I also have a very good sense of humor. I meet all of your requirements._

I looked towards the snake that had just slithered out. It was a Boa Constrictor (YAY!), sleek and black, with emerald eyes. Figures.

_What is your name?_ I asked him. _I have no name. Do you wish to give me one? _He asked. _I do. I shall name you…Onyx. _I hissed to the snake. The other snakes hissed in agreement.

_Does that mean…you are my Master? _Onyx asked hopefully. _Yes, it does. I am Harry Potter, your new Master. _I smiled at Onyx. The snake slithered to me. I held out my arm, which Onyx slithered up.

'Are you going to buy one Draco?' I asked. Malfoy – no, Draco, who had been admiring Onyx, jumped. 'Uh, what was that?' he asked sheepishly. 'Do you want to buy a snake?' I asked again. Draco looked longingly at the snakes. Then he nodded.

_Who wants to become Draco's familiar? _No one answered, until one rose up from the crowd. _I will. _He hissed. This snake looked like that Basilisk venom, white with swirling covering it. His under-belly was shining metallic black.

_Your name? _I asked. _I am Viper. When your friend has become my bonded, we shall be able to talk to each other like real snakes, or humans. Whichever suits?_

'Draco, this is Viper. He says that when he becomes your bonded you will understand him, so don't worry.' I assured him when he looked worried. He visibly relaxed.

We paid for Onyx and Viper before exiting the shop. 'Where next?' Draco asked. It was rather dark, since it was around one in the morning. I lit my wand dully and consulted my list. '_Madam Malkins,_' I answered, 'At the end we're going into Muggle London so I can go clothes shopping, seeing as I haven't that many normal clothes,'

Draco nodded, but there was a very small trace of disgust on his face. I rolled my eyes as we made our way up to Diagon Alley. The lampposts were lit so there was no need to keep our wands lit.

I headed towards Madam Malkins, opening the door. A bell tinkled overhead and Madam Malkin came bustling out. When she saw me, she smiled warmly.

'Hello Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, what can I do for you today?' she asked. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M HERE FOR? TO CONFESS MY UNDYING LOVE FOR YOU?

'I need six casual robes, two formal, five workout and two potion making. The formal needs to be silk. I also need three casual shoes, two formal, three workout and two potion making,' I listed. Draco whistled from beside me.

'Ok, for the casual, we have black, dark green, emerald green, dark blue, sapphire blue, topaz yellow, ruby red, dark red, dark blue, white and diamond white, which is just about snow white.' She concluded. I thought…

'I'd like a black, emerald green, sapphire blue, topaz yellow, ruby red and diamond white.' I ordered. Not bossily, like Hermione, just nice. She sized me up. Oh, and for the formal I chose one that was black with a white phoenix, embroided in gold. The other was also black, though it had an emerald snake with gleaming onyx eyes. Onyx, liked this very much. He's in the corner because the fitter wouldn't have him near her. Chicken! The chicken reminded me of a bird, which reminded me of a Phoenix, which reminded me I had to quit the Order of the Phoenix.

Draco chose emerald robes with a black dragon on the back. It reminded me of yesterdays Order meeting. I hid a smirk. I should go visit ol' Snapey someday…

I had all of my robes charmed. Waterproof, fireproof, temperature changes…everything. Including strength and durability. Wait, doesn't that mean the same thing?

We left to go have our ice cream before we went to _Allan's Armory_. I had the Pancake Delight (Choc-chip pancakes with vanilla ice-cream, chocolate sauce and _lots _of choc-chips) while Draco took the Blue-berry Surprise (believe me, it's a surprise! Especially when Draco floated a few inches off the ground. And when his hair turned blueberry blue.)

We walked off towards the shop that sold armor and weaponry.

'Hey, what can I do for you?' a cheery bloke asked. I hate that question. 'I'm looking for Basilisk hide armor, including a vest, slacks, boots, and wand holster. I'm also looking for a sword, dagger and bow and arrows,' I listed.

The blokes face lit up as he fitted me _and_ Draco up. This reminded me of first year. My armor was black, Draco's green. We were then shown the swords.

'Just hold them, see what feels comfortable. You'll know when you find it. Same with the Bow and arrows and the dagger.' The guy gave a cheery smile and walked off. Draco and I shared a look that plainly said, 'he's mental! A nutcase!'

I knew what the bloke meant, though. The third sword I picked up felt warm in my hand. It was very comfortable. The sword was long, silver with silver dragons engraved on it. It looked very strong. At the hilt of the sword was – wait for it – an _onyx_! What is it with the gemstone onyx and me? Is it my birthstone or something?

Draco's was shorter than mine, but thicker. His was engraved with serpents (no surprise there) and the hilt of the sword held a topaz. My dagger was exactly the same as my sword, but well, it was a dagger. Actually, it was a sword/dagger. Draco's was the same as his sword. No need to go into detail when you know what his sword looks like. Christ my brain is _lazy_!

My bow was made of elder with onyx tips. The string that pulls it back was made of Unicorn tail, charmed to be stretchy and strong. Draco's was made of oak, topaz lining the front. His string-thing was charmed to be stretchy too, but his was centaur hair.

My arrows were cool! The arrow tip was _onyx_, charmed to be destructive yet indestructible. The tail was black phoenix feather, which was good for speed and stability. The wood was elder, carved with dragons (who guessed that?). Draco's arrow tips were _topaz_ (what is it with him and topaz? Honestly!), the wood ash carved with (guess) serpents and the tail gold phoenix feather. We left the shop buoyantly.

Our next stop was _Vanessa's Gems_. Upon entering the shop, we came face-to-face with none other than…(if you guessed Luna, you were wrong. If you thought Trelweney, than no, but good guess. Here we go…)

Voldemort in a pink tutu! No, not really, but I couldn't help myself. Bellatrix! She's in Azkaban, silly. Mrs. Weasley! Actually, that is correct. OH CRAP! She would tell Mom which would lead to – play terrifying music – _redhead temper_! DOUBLED! **DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN!**

'Harry! What are you doing here!' she shrieked. 'Uhhh…shopping.' I winced. Beside me, Draco whispered 'Your screwed'.

I shook my head. 'No, I'm _dead_!' I whispered back. 'I'll come to your funeral.' He assured me. Onyx, who was on my shoulders, hissed, _She is going to tell your parents! You need to get out've here!_

_Scare the crap out of her then! It might not stop her from telling but I'll be able to continue with shopping! _I hissed back. Onyx rose from my shoulders and swayed dangerously at Mrs. Weasley. She shrieked and ran. _Thanks, Onyx._

'Well that was easy. Looks like I don't have to plan my funeral.' I said in a weak but happy voice. Draco rolled his eyes and walked inside. Hey, that rhymes too!

I looked around for assistance. A young woman walked up to me. 'Hi, I'm Amber. What can I do for you today?' she asked flirtingly. Stop laying it on. You're way outta my league.

'Yes. I'm looking for a watch with built in Dark Detectors, a map that shows at least a 10 mile radius and charmed water-proof, fire-proof and indestructible.' I said.

Her eyes sparkled. It reminded me of Dumbledore. That didn't make me feel good for some reason.

'Right this way.' She said, grinning. She led Draco and I to the counter and slid out a velvet box. Carefully sliding it open, a beautiful piece of art fell into view. The watch was silver with black twisted through it. The watch face was black and it had many buttons.

'The watch comes with a manual on how to use it properly, but I'll give you a run down. This button brings up a miniature foe glass. The watch will buzz when an enemy is close by or when anyone with the Dark Mark is nearby. When something or someone untrustworthy is nearby, the watch will burn you lightly, not enough to cause pain, but enough to capture your attention. One of the buttons brings up a map that expands in a fifty-mile radius. You will always be in the center. This button will bring up a clock that shows where all the people you put on it is. You are able to set the destinations. The watch is water and fire-proof, indestructible and nobody but you will be able to take it off.' She concluded.

I whistled. 'I'll take it!' I said eagerly. Paying for it (Draco already had something like it), we left and headed to _Flourish and Blotts_. I took ages in there. I headed towards the Charms section first, since it was the first on my list. I won't bore you with the details on the books just yet. I'll just tell you how many books I bought in each section.

20 Charms, 45 DADA, 30 Transfiguration, 37 Potions, 24 Healing, 60 Arithmancy and Ancient Runes (hey, I haven't started the subjects!) 20 Occulmancy and Legilimency, 40 History, 50 Dark Arts, 34 Herbology, 32 CoMC books and a journal. You know, to write in, put spells in. Whew, I won't be finishing these until the end of the millennia. I should've gotten that trunk first. I dragged my purchases to the shop where they sell trunks.

'Wow mate, I think you really need some help.' The _kind _bloke at the entrance said. 'Thanks. My _dear _friend says it's my stuff so I should carry it.' I said, glaring at Draco.

'Wait, you're Harry Potter. Didn't you come here what, four years ago?' the bloke asked confusedly. 'Well, looks like I've outgrown my trunk. With all these things, I'll definitely need a new one.' I sighed, relieved that my load had been lifted. 'Right, what're you looking for?' he asked cheerfully.

'A trunk with a built-in apartment and several compartments.' I said. The guy clapped his hands together. 'Three left. Follow me.' He said. He led us to the back room.

'This is the one you're looking for. It has many charms on it. Curse proof, indestructible, built in Shrinking Charm, all you have to do is tap your wand on it. No one can access it unless you've keyed them in. Also, it has a connection to it's own kind. If someone else has the same trunk you can connect the trunks with them. Floo, wards…a home away from home.'

'Oh, and it also has a time warp. A day outside equals a month inside. It's contents are a living room, kitchen, two bathrooms, a dueling room, potions lab, three bedrooms and a plain room that I built in, just is case.' The man smiled. I bought one and Draco bought the other two. He said he'll send it to Theodore Nott. Apparently he has lots of Slytherin's coming over and they can stay in the trunk so they can meet me properly.

My trunk was made of elder (I think the wood loves me), carved with a _dragon _(no comment) and a phoenix. The lining outside was silver. The lining inside was silver cushion with seven different compartments. Cushioned stairs led down to the bottom. All I know about the trunks Draco bought is that one was made of oak and one was made of ash. The lining of the ash was purple and the lining of the oak was scarlet.

Leaving, I headed towards the Magical Eye…you know what, I'm not calling shops by there names, it's too much to remember. I headed towards a shop, I bought contact lenses with charms on them. X-ray, eye color changing, ever lasting…you get the gist. Then I met up with Draco and we went to Muggle London. I'll relay the rest in my journal, I'm getting really tired. Every thing's blurry…hey, is that the sun or a bird on fire? The sun's not out so it must be the latter…but the birds aren't out either…

Skipping ahead to the Leaky Cauldron…

'See ya, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow. You know what I mean. I'll meet you at four.' I grinned. I had connected our trunks and we keyed each other into each others trunks. I had packed all my things away and shrunk my trunk. Onyx was on my shoulders. He grinned back as he whooshed away. I held my breath and stepped into the emerald fire. 'Potter Manor,' I whispered before being spun away.

I appeared in the lounge room. Sitting on the couch was… Mom, Dad, Sirius and Remus, all with calm masks on.

**Ohhh, he's in **_**trouble**_**. If you found it strange that Harry and Draco were friends right away, then you will be pleased to know that I will be explaining later. When you review me, tell me what you want explaining, I will explain. Just in a later chapter. I solemnly swear.**

**From**


	3. Chapter 3

Bring Me To Life

**Chapter Three**

**A Long Day. I even passed out, though I was supposed to.**

**Music List:**

**50 cent ft. Justin Timberlake – She Wants It (Ayo Technology)**

**Joan Jett and the Blackhearts – I Love Rock 'n' Roll**

**Haddaway – What Is Love**

**Eminem – Lose Yourself**

**50 cent – In Da Club**

**She Wants Revenge - Time**

**Hola! **

**I hope you like the story so far. If you haven't read my story Life's a Right, Not a Privilege, then don't. If you have, you'll agree that that one is crap compared to this one.**

**Bye!**

**Darkestfury**

'Er – hi?' I smiled uncertainly. They didn't smile back. I wasn't expecting them to. The grandfather clock in the corner chimed, showing it was three o clock in the morning. I was away for three hours? Oh bugger. Ok, I want my coffin white with black lining, or should it be black with white lining…

'We have a lot to talk about, young man.' My father said calmly.

'I'm so screwed.' I muttered slowly.

'Damn right you are. You nearly gave us a heart attack! What were you thinking?' Sirius whispered. Ugh, I am _SOOOOOOOOO _dead. So bloody dead…sorry Voldie…I was really looking forward to kicking your sorry arse…

'Is that a rhetorical question?' I winced.

They just glared at me, calm masks gone. Say goodbye to the Founders for me! Tell Helga she was very kind! Tell Rowena she can use all my jokes! Tell Godric I loved being a Gryffindor! Tell Salazar he was very helpful and I will never forget his cunning schemes!

'Well? What do you have to say in your defense?' Mom hissed. Onyx stirred, but not enough to rouse the four adults in front of me. The four very pissed adults. Ahhh, if I make it out've this I'm going to murder Salazar's portrait. MURDER!

'Uh – nothing but I wanted to shop.' I admitted. They are going to murder me, bury me, dig me up and murder me again, repeating the process as many times as it takes to wipe the angry looks off their face.

'Not very good, is it?' Remus asked in vehemence, 'Did you know how dangerous that was? When Molly owled us, we thought you had just stuck to Diagon Alley, at least. We didn't think you'd go into Knockturn Alley. Obviously we were proven wrong.' He whispered. Screwed, screwed, screwed!

'Ah, I am so totally screwed.' I murmured.

'Worse than screwed. You are banned from Quidditch, from the incident two days ago, and now you are going to help the house-elves everyday from nine in the morning until six in the afternoon, only ten minutes break for lunch. You will be cleaning the whole first floor, and if you finish you will do the second floor and so on. Is that clear?' Mom snarled.

'Crystal.' I said, gritting my teeth. I was going to leave, you know, to go to sleep, but _no_. I was stopped from sleeping. RED ALERT! RED ALERT! I NEED SLEEP! RED ALERT!

'We're not finished with you. You are going to tell us _what_ happened two days ago, _why _you went out today and _why_ you thought it was appropriate.' Remus growled, pulling me back roughly. I considered my options. I could run and lock myself in the Founders Room and sleep in my trunk or I could spill everything. Or…LIE THE HELL OUT'VE HERE!

'I can't tell you.' I said shortly. Mom, Dad, Sirius, and Remus shot me a glare so poisoness it came from Satan himself. I felt like peeing my pants (it looked that terrifying!) but I stood my ground.

'It's not that I don't _want _to,' I chose my words carefully, even if it was a complete lie, 'It's just that…I don't want to burden you with this. If you can't help it, then there is no reason to tell you. You might get hurt if you knew.' I finished, putting on the weak stance. Aren't I such a good actor? They were still glaring, but it was much softer.

'Nothing you do will make you a burden, Harry,' Sirius said softly. Then I had to put on the frustrated act. Not that hard, surprisingly.

'You _can't _help. Now, I really need to sleep otherwise I'm going to pass out on you.' I sighed a fake sigh before leaving the room.

Two flights of stairs and three secret passageways later…

I entered my room, having to hold myself on the door frame to keep myself steady. I was _not _acting this time. Onyx slithered off my shoulders. He seemed to be pondering something.

_How are we supposed to train if you have all this work? _He asked. I shrugged sleepily. _I'll manage. I always do in the end. _I gave him a tired smile, un-shrinking my new trunk. _I'll sleep in tomorrow. Well, sleep until my human alarm clock wakes me up. Where do you want to sleep?_

Onyx looked surprised. Or, I think he did. _I'm feeling like I'm being treated like a king! I'll just sleep at the end of your bed. If that's ok. _Onyx said.

_If you'd like to wake up without a headache, I'd suggest you stay away from me when I'm asleep. I tend to toss and turn a lot. But, hey, if you love headaches, feel free. _I grinned sleepily, already in my pajamas.

_I think I'll just sleep on that cushion over there, if you don't mind. _Onyx hissed, slithering over to the cushion, _tomorrow, when you have finished cleaning, that is, we will perform the Bonding Ritual. I would do it now but we need you to be awake._

'_Kay. Night, Onyx, _I whispered before falling into deep slumber.

My crazy dream

_I was dancing the conga with Dobby while Onyx was break dancing. Daphne asked me if I thought her hair was ugly. I said no. Daphne gave me a jacket that she pulled out've the blue. I put it on and it turned to snakes while Dobby was playing the pan flute to Onyx. I wanted a drink. I asked Daphne if I could get a drink. She started crying and screamed that I took her for granted. Then she started tap-dancing. I walked around the lake that was in the room. I tried drinking from it but it turned to ice. I started swimming in the lake. I started dancing, hitting my head on the ground._

_I still wanted a drink._

_End of crazy dream_

I woke up, sniggering slightly at my psycho dream. I looked at my alarm clock. It's luminescent silver numbers showed 7 o clock. Looking over to Onyx's pillow, I had to stop my laughter. I can hold something against him now. BLACKMAIL. His head was lolling to the side, hitting the floor. His body was spread long across the corners of the pillow. I could hear him mumbling about being scared of…_mice_!

Getting up, I walked over to my bookshelf. Um, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology…ah, there it is, Arithmancy. I was really curious about the subject. I've heard Hermione blab on about how good it is and all that, and I'm really curious. What's so good about it? If it's good enough I'll drop Divination and take it. And Ancient Runes.

I quickly found out how good it was after finishing the fourth chapter. Unfortunately, my reading was cut short by a knock on the door. 'Come in!' I called quietly. The door cracked open to reveal Mom.

'Oh, you're awake. Whatcha reading?' she asked softly, walking in.

'Arithmancy. I'm thinking of dropping Divination and taking it and Ancient Runes,' I mumbled, engrossed in reading again. Don't take me away from it! Please!

'Your punishment starts today.' Mom said quietly. I snorted. Punishment. I did more than that in an hour.

'Mom, honestly. At the Dursley's I had to wake at five, mow the lawn, paint the fence and bench, trim and weed the garden, making it perfect. Then I have to go inside and cook breakfast. When I've done that I took half a slice of toast and cleaned the kitchen. Then I cleaned the whole house until seven, when I was locked in the cupboard under the stairs. And I was doing that since I was four,' I told her.

Mom looked angry. 'Looks like I'm going to have to visit Petunia someday.' She said dangerously.

'Can you take photos?' I asked hopefully. That would be a time to remember. I hope she turns Dudley into a pig. A job Hagrid should've finished ages ago. Remember when he saved me from the Dursley's? Yeah, _that _job.

I skipped out've my room, whistling. I was wearing my new robes. I was wearing the emerald green ones today. They shimmered in the sunlight, just like Daphne's hair. Forget that. The Daphne part, I mean.

I entered the kitchen, where I made myself a quick breakfast of pancakes. Mmmm, blueberry pancakes. I was whistling the tune to that Muggle song, I Like It, by Enrique Iglasias. It's one of my favorite songs.

I quickly shoveled down the pancakes, washing it down with a glass of full-cream milk. I washed up the dishes and scrubbed the benches in record time. I was able to see my face in them in ten seconds. NEW RECORD!

It wasn't hard to clean the kitchen, despite the largeness. When Dad and Sirius walked in, they gasped at the shininess. I'm so cool. 'Bloody hell!' they whispered.

'Yes, I am brilliant, aren't I? Now, onto the next room,' I cheered, walking into the next room. Dad and Sirius followed me, just as I was dusting off the room, whistling a different song. Blue, by Eiffel 65 is also a favorite song.

Dad and Sirius followed me all over the first floor. 'I think we should change the punishment, Prongs. He's enjoying it too much!' Sirius whispered to Dad. And indeed I was. Cleaning, contrary to what other people think, is fun. Especially when you get to hide things. Soon, I was finished the first floor. There are five floors. I could finish this place in three days! Ha, in your faces!

Mom called me to the kitchen just as I finished the first half of the second floor. I walked down to the spotless kitchen, standing at the doorway uncertainly. Sitting at the table was Mom, Dad, Remus and Sirius. Mom indicated that I should sit down. Sitting, I stared at the adults. They stared back. What is this, a staring contest?

'Well,' Mom began saying, 'We have decided that you no longer have to clean, seeing as you will have the house finished in a few days. However, you will be kept to the house, no going anywhere but here. And your Quidditch ban still stands.' She said, looking at me seriously. I nodded. I was itching to go read that book. Let me go! I need to read and see Onyx.

'Now I can practice with Harry's Firebolt. I am already great, though.' Sirius examined himself in a spoon.

'Sirius, you know that bright thing in the sky? It's called the sun and the world revolves around it, not you.' I told him brightly, walking towards the secret passage.

I walked through the secret passageway just as Sirius called 'Smartass!'

'It's better than being a dumbass like you!' I called back. I grinned at the laughs I received from that comment. Ah, I love humor. And sarcasm. Whoever said sarcasm was the lowest form of wit was poorly mistaken. Like mistaking an ant for a pig. Yes, _that _mistaken they are.

I entered the room to find an agitated Onyx tearing apart my room. _Onyx, calm down, I had to leave while you were asleep. _I hissed to him soothingly. _Sorry, Master, but please try to give some warning. I don't take kindly to being left alone in an unfamiliar habitat. _He snapped, though there was a trace of relief.

_Uhhh…what about the bonding ritual? _I asked quickly. I don't want to test Onyx's temper when his poison can still hurt me. Best save it for later. Onyx seemed to calm down at those words.

_Is there anywhere where no one can find us? Where nobody but us can get in? _he asked, still slightly snappish. _Yes. Follow me. It is a Chamber that only I can access._

I led him through a wall, into the Founders Chamber. Onyx looked impressed. Well, I think he did. It's hard to tell since the only light was the flame on the torch. And he is an animal, so it's hard to tell what his expressions are.

When I opened the Chamber door, I was greeted with relieved voices. 'Harry! Did you get every thing? You didn't get in too much trouble? You didn't fall on your arse when you used the Floo, did you?'

I held my hands up. 'Too much noise! Shhh! To answer your questions, yes, I did get everything, no, not too much trouble and surprisingly no, I didn't land on my arse.' I called out. They all gave a relieved sigh.

_What about me? Are you not going to introduce me? _Onyx hissed. 'Oh, and everyone, this is Onyx. Say hi, Onyx.' I grinned. _Hi! _He said sarcastically.

'Hi Onyx!' they chuckled. I grinned at them, suddenly feeling at home. Looks like I don't have to say goodbye to the Founders after all.

'Ok, you have the trunk?' I nodded, 'The books?' I nodded again, 'Everything?' I nodded once more. 'Excellent,' Salazar said in satisfaction. I sat down on the floor, waiting for Onyx to speak.

_Okay, _he said when he finally spoke, _we need something big enough to drink out've. Fill it with water. When we have that, we need a drop of each of our blood and mix until it changes color. A color other than red, _he said hastily when I was about to say 'Red's a color.' He wasn't kidding when he said he was smart.

It goes in order. Green, blue, purple, pink, bright red, orange, bronze, silver and gold. As you can tell, green is weakest, gold is strongest. We have to drink the blood. You and I will be knocked out for several hours. I will be intercepting all of your memories, you mine. Then we will be bonded. We can read each others thoughts, we will always know where the other is and I will grow with your power. I will be able to Apparate to you, and you me, regardless the wand. We will also gain each others abilities. In other words, we gain a lot. Onyx finished.

I was so shocked. 'Crap,' I whispered, 'that is a lot.' Noticing Godric, Helga and Rowena's confused expressions, I hastily relayed the conversation. I suddenly remembered…

Onyx, what about Draco? He doesn't understand Viper. I said confusedly. Him being a pureblood, he will know what to do. I dare say that he's already done it. Onyx assured me.

Oh, that's good then. When you say we will gain each others abilities, does that mean you will be able to speak English? I inquired. Hey, I don't know these things! I should really pay attention in History of Magic…

Yes, it does. I am looking forward to it. Now, hurry up. Go get a bowl of water. A bowl, by the way, because it would be very hard for me to drink out've a glass. Onyx hissed. I rolled my eyes and sprinted outside.

One secret passageway later…

I was in the kitchen, searching through the cupboards for a bowl. Where does she…there we go. One bowl, filled with water, coming right up. I placed the bowl in the sink and turned on the tap. Merlin, this thing is so slow! HURRY UP!

I heard footsteps behind me. Wheeling around, I came face-to-face with Remus. AH! Remember what I said about screwed? Well it was a gross understatement.

'What're you doing?' Remus asked suspiciously.

…did he seriously just ask that? IS HE THAT BLIND? 'What does it look like?' I asked incredulously. Remus's eyes narrowed.

'Don't take that tone with me, Harry. You might've redeemed yourself in everyone else's eyes, but not mine. You should learn some respect.' He growled. He wanted to play like that, hey?

'You need to earn it. Excuse me, I have to go, I have better things to do with my time than arguing. I need to catch up on my Arithmancy and Ancient Runes if I'm going to take the classes.' I said coldly, taking the bowl (which was full enough, but could be fuller) and walking to the secret passageway.

'Severus is right, you are arrogant.' Remus said suddenly, rather rudely in my opinion. You are making me hate you right now, Remus…don't make me hate you…not a good idea…definitely not a good idea…

'There is a difference between standing up for yourself and arrogance. Maybe you should learn that, Remus, because you aren't really that good at telling them apart.' I said icily before marching away. Note to self: Set Onyx on Remus while he is sleeping. It'll teach him not to mess with me.

I stormed furiously into the Founders Chamber. Setting the bowl on the ground in front of Onyx, I closed (slammed, really) the door, locking it. Taking a deep breath, I sat down opposite Onyx.

You go first. Onyx said calmly. I pulled Sirius's knife out've my pocket (I have taken to carrying it around, you know, just in case) and pricked my finger. I let two drops fall into the bowl. At once, the blood swirled around, spreading like some poisoness vine. I was panting heavily from my encounter with Remus and I only just saw Onyx dropping two drops of blood in.

I used the spoon on the knife (yeah, sounds funny. But the knife has a knife, spoon, fork, cork puller and a small button that, when pressed, ejects one of the things) and stirred the blood slowly. The blood was changing color. I should've seen this coming. It was platinum. Ah, always happens to Harry Potter.

Okay, drink some. I will drink the rest. Onyx said quietly. I picked up the bowl and took a gulp. It tasted like blood.

…did I seriously just think that? Am I as dumb as Remus?

Placing the bowl in front of Onyx, I took a shuddering breath. I was tingling. When Onyx finished the rest, the tingling turned into full blown pain. I wasn't ready for it, so I grasped my chest, wrapping my arms around my body, trembling. Onyx was shaking, but that's all I saw. I just blacked out.

Images were flashing around my head. There were so many, yet I could memorize them all. One of Brazil…war…slaughter…it was all fresh in my mind. I felt my body growing physically, mentally, spiritually and magically. I think I even felt my hair changing. Then it all stopped. What replaced it was numbness. But then it turned into warmth. It was comfortable at first, but then it got too hot. My first move was to drop whatever was burning, but my body lay limp.

The pain was unbearable, yet all I could do was lay there. It only continued to get hotter. Then it stopped. I didn't know what it was. It was ages later when I opened my eyes. As the world came into view, the first thing I noticed is that my hair was longer. It reached just below the top of my back.

I sat up, looking around. I spotted the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw watching me. The others were watching Onyx. I gave her a small smile and stretched.

'Hey, Rowena. How long have we been out?' I asked curiously. I noted that my voice sounded like a melody, slightly deeper yet honey like. 'Four hours. You'd better look in a mirror.' She nodded towards a mirror that had not previously been there before.

'I need to see Onyx first.' I said stubbornly, but another part of my brain was listening to my melodic voice. She smiled softly. 'If you wish it. He is over there. Don't be to shocked.' She warned softly. Curious, I stood up and walked over to Onyx. What I saw was a big surprise.

Now, Onyx was big before. If he stood up on his tail (if possible) he would an inch taller. Double it. That is how big Onyx is now. His scales had a strange gleam to them, like shiny metallic. But mostly shiny. His emerald eyes were flecked with gold and silver. He had a strange move to him, more confident. I walked over to the mirror and gasped.

BLOODY HELL!

I was taller now, tall enough I could give Ron a run for his money. If he has any. My new thought of Ron startled me. Shaking the thought away, I stared into the mirror.

My eyes were still emerald, but they were flecked with silver and gold. I did guess right, my hair was just below the top of my back. It was mostly straight, but it had a strange wave it. I was lean and muscled , but not so that I looked too strong. It just mixed in with the leanness. All in all, I think I just fell in love with myself, I was that beautiful. Not in a girly way.

I felt more…confident as well, and calm. No hot-headness. Just calmness. I also felt in control. And sharpness, wit, cunning, kindness, determination. It was like…

'I feel like you guys. How?' I asked calmly. I wasn't panicking, wondering if something had gone wrong. Just curiosity.

'Well, we portraits have magical properties. We are sort've alive but encased inside a portrait. So we relinquished our abilities…and handed them to you.' Godric explained. I smiled softly at him.

'Thanks guys. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it.' Looks like the new me doesn't mind sharing his emotions Cool.

I can get revenge on Remus! But then, well, that wouldn't be nice. I can't sink to his level…

'Uh, but there's one problem. I can't stop fighting with myself. My head is telling me to do three different things. My kind side will make me feel guilty, my cunning and brave side will go insane if they don't do something and my intelligent side will feel disappointed!' I cried in frustration.

They chuckled. 'Why don't you do what you need to do, but make it minor so it satisfies all sides?' Rowena suggested. I smiled at her. 'I knew there was a reason to intelligence.' I chuckled.

'Onyx, I think we should go visit Draco. We said we would visit him. It's around three now, so we can go back up and explore the trunk a bit until it's four. Sound good?' I asked.

'Agreeable.' He nodded in English. It sounded like a normal human voice, just a bit of hissing strewn through it. We would have to work on that later. We walked/slithered through the passage (after saying goodbye to the Founders), having a good-natured argument on which was better: King Kong or Godzilla. I was with Godzilla, Onyx with Kong. We settled it when we entered my room, but it wasn't over.

Opening the trunk, I let Onyx slither in before I hopped in. Closing the lid behind me, lights on the wall lit. We were met at the bottom by Draco and Viper.

'We decided to come early. I only got here five minutes ago, so we're all in good time.' He explained when I looked confused. Draco looked different as well. He had the same body build as me, same height as well. His hair reached his shoulders, but he had pulled his hair back in a ponytail. His eyes were silver, as always, but flecked with gold and sky blue. He looked cheerful.

'We look different, don't we? How're we going to explain this?' I asked, bemused. Draco shrugged. 'How about we just say we were doing a potion but it exploded and it had good effects?' he suggested. 

'Yes, but what about when they ask what potion it was?' I asked, eyebrows raised. 'Uh, we can say it wiped away a few memories in the process?' he offered. It might work…

'What about when they demand you show them proof?' I inquired. 'I'm all outta ideas, then,' he grimaced. I pondered a bit. 'Hm, how about it was in something we drank, but the effects didn't come until later?'

'How about we just leave it how it is and if they have a problem with it then they can go whine to whoever cares.' Draco waved it off with his hand. I shrugged. 'Good enough.' I nodded, walking into the supposed living room.

W.O.W. So cool. The room was cozy, a fire roaring in the fireplace (where else would it be?). The room was a Chinese design, so there would be lots of scarlet and golden Chinese dragons. What is it with dragons and me? **(A/N: I don't know how to decide the outlay of the room, so you can make up how it is designed.)**

I sat down on the couch, Onyx next to me, but on the floor. Draco sat opposite me. Silence. Then I asked, 'Don't you find it funny that when we were around nobody but that crazy lady, we got along fine? I think we had a spell on us or something.' I frowned. Draco looked grim.

'That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Don't you find it strange that in first year, we didn't hate each other until we entered the Great Hall? We might've disliked each other, but we didn't hate each other until we were being Sorted. I think we _were _hit with a spell. And I think I know who did it.' Draco's voice got furious at the end.

'You think its Dumbledore.' I stated calmly. Draco nodded. 'Why do you think that?'

'Well, look at your life. It looks like he's been manipulating you. Look at first year, with the Philosophers Stone. How come the enchantments were only good enough for three first years to get through. And how come Dumbledore had to fly to the Ministry? Father told me,' he said hastily, seeing my questioning look, 'Dumbledore could easily Floo or Apparate to the Ministry, but he flew and by doing that, you were nearly killed! Look at Weasley and Granger! They're always there, following you.

'Second year, you were left to fight with a Basilisk. Dumbledore would've known that you were connected to Voldemort, seeing that scar. He would've known that you were a Parstletongue, but he didn't say anything to you. How'd Granger know how to make Polyjuice. Hey, I figured it out when I saw the way Vincent and Greg were acting. I even saw a bit of Weasley's hair. But still, it isn't usual for a second year to brew a potion even Snape has trouble brewing! How'd Granger find out about that the Basilisk was traveling through the pipes? It was all set up by Dumbledore.'

'Third year, the Dementors were after you like Bowtruckles on Doxy eggs. How come Dumbledore didn't try to help you? It was Lupin that helped you in the end, and I'm guessing he told Lupin to. Lupin knows that you should use a hopeful memory instead of a happy, Father told me it was his technique while he was in school. Lupin told everyone, but he didn't tell you. And I know for a fact that Granger and Weasley were leaning it as well, as I had house-elves following them. They had to act like they didn't know anything, I've heard it from Dobby. Yes, I'm helping him. I didn't hate him. Just the influence of the spell.'

'Last year, they was a way to keep you out've the competition. Just disqualify you and give you no marks. Easy. And Dumbledore would've known his own friend! Moody wouldn't turn students into ferrets!' Draco snarled, looking down at the thought of that incident, 'Moody doesn't do that, I knew him. He used to visit when my father wasn't a Death Eater. He even visited in private! Dumbledore would've known the Cup was a Portkey, as he supervised the Cup placing. It was like he was planning for Voldemort to rise and you to die, so he could take care Voldemort and look like the hero.'

'I'm betting that's why he sent you back to those Muggles. The main ingredient of a blood ward is love and happiness, but there is none of that around those Muggles, rendering the wards useless. Any of those wards could be placed up in any home. My Father was willing to take you! But he sent you back every year. I thinking it's because so when you came back to Hogwarts, you'd look up to him like he's a god or something.'

'And don't you find it strange that Granger and Weasley always seem to be around? Every time you're alone, they seem to pop out've nowhere and give you something to do. They're trying to distract you from thinking too much about your life. I just know it. I tried telling you that when we met on the train. Remember when I said _some families are better then others. You need to learn which families are better than others_. That is what I meant. I guess I didn't make it clear enough. This is why I don't trust Dumbledore or the Weasley's. Apart from the twins and the three oldest. The rest are cheating you for money right under your nose. We need to stop this.' Draco said firmly, ending his speech.

I blinked. 'Okay, I am taking it seriously, but that was the longest speech I've ever heard you say.' I chuckled. Draco smiled in an embarrassed way. 'But it all makes sense. I've been cheated by the ones I used to care about.' I murmured.

'Even though we don't look like it, us Slytherins are good people, and should the opportunity come up, we would go on your side. My parents are with you Harry, but they have to keep up appearances.' He said quietly.

'I know Slytherins are good people, Draco, as I have living proof in front of me. But I'm only the way I am to Slytherins because of the way are to me. There are people in other Houses that have gone bad.'

'Harry, Peter is also on your side. He's falling into depression because of it. He feels extremely guilty for selling your parents out and for bringing Voldemort back, but he doesn't show it. He still cares for you, Harry.' Draco said gently.

My head snapped up. 'Wormtail still cares for me? Why?' I whispered. 'When you saved his life. I know Black might've killed him, but he wouldn't have had the guts to. Lupin, unfortunately, does. He's been cheating many people, Harry. I'm sorry.'

I took in a shuddering breath, digesting this information. 'Can you bring Wormy in?' I asked hopefully. Draco checked his watch. 'It's too late. Holy Merlin, it's already six! I gotta go! I promise I'll bring Wormy in tomorrow, at three. Bye Harry!' Draco said hurriedly, but not in a suspicious way.

'Holy! I have to go too! I think I've missed dinner!' I cried, running to the stairs just as Draco ran up his. With Onyx following me, I left the apartment.

I climbed into my room, closing the lid of the room. I ran through the secret passage leading to the Founders Chamber. I don't really care about dinner right now. I need to tell the Founders about my new discoveries that Draco helped me find. Bursting into the room, I sat down against the all and relayed Draco's (and my) suspicions. It was Onyx that spoke first.

'It makes sense. I've seen all of your memories, and I wasn't trusting this Dumbledore at the end. This is evidence. I have to say I'm not liking this Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley either. Remember that thought about that boy named Ron? How you thought bad of him. That's because you shared my suspicions, even subconsciously.'

'The question is: How are we going to approach this? Are we going to come out with all of our knowledge and hope for the best, or are we going to gain a group of people to whom we trust and work secretly against them, keeping up the clueless act? I think I prefer the latter.' Onyx said thoughtfully.

'I agree. Coming out with all of our knowledge is just about suicide. If Dumbledore found out that I've worked out his schemes, he won't just leave it. He'll work against me, feeding lies to people and turn everyone against me. He will subdued me, and he won't just do it quietly.' I growled at that last part.

'You need to be trained, Master. You need to be trained now, otherwise it might be too late.' Onyx warned, rising slightly. I nodded, my face set. 'I need to be trained now. Near non-stop. And I need to control the elements.' I said firmly.

'We can help with that.' Salazar said softly, 'Press the dragon mark on the right of out portraits. See that flat part? That's where you press it.' He explained.

Looking at the four Founders, I picked which one I wanted to start with. Walking up to their portrait, I pulled up my sleeve. When I approached the portrait, my dragon mark glowed icy blue and light grey.

I pressed my mark next to the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

**Thanks for reading guys. I'm going to start Chapter four immediately. I'm hoping it's not to rushed. If you need any explaining done, just review. I'll explain as much as I can.**

**Next chapter sneak peek – Training in ice and wind, Cedric's funeral, some weaponry, Slytherins, very small Harry/Daphne, but not romance.**

**From**

**The Fury of the Darkness,**

**Darkestfury**


	4. Chapter 4

Bring Me To Life

**Chapter Four**

**Um…why don't we just call this chapter 'I'm Falling Apart'**

**Yeah, that's a good chapter name.**

**Yo!**

**I am hoping you like the story so far. I can't believe how quickly I'm getting through it! It's like I'm doing a chapter a day! Actually, I **_**am **_**just about finishing a chapter every day. Please give me some ideas. I have plenty, but I want to see what my readers want. I hope you like the humor.**

**L8er**

**Darkestfury**

The room I entered was strange. I wasn't expecting much when Rowena's portrait swung open, but the shock ran up and bit me on the arse. _Hard_. The room had two rounded entrances and the exit was the back of a portrait.

The room was made out've smooth stone, the floor slightly damp. There were steps (in a circle) that led down to a wide pool. The pool (not a swimming pool) was shallow looking, silvery and it shimmered. I walked down the steps and looked into the pool. I saw myself, but I had a feeling that I shouldn't be human. I knew why.

I had to be dragon. I had to become dragon first. But I had no idea how. Uh…help? Please.

No answer. I wasn't expecting any. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I would have to do it myself. Ok, I would try this plan. I thought about my dragon form. I pictured every detail I could remember from my first transformation.

Okay, I was the size of a German shepherd, I was white, my underbelly/chest were the color of molten gold, and my claws were also molten gold, as were my horns. My wing exterior was white, the inside gold. The tip of my tail had two long spikes (molten gold), curving inwards slightly. My snout was like the one on the Hungarian Horntail, but smoother and a bit less curved. My body was lean and muscled, like my human self, but smoother. My horns (when you looked side on) were lightning bolt like.

At once, I felt myself changing. I grew smaller, grew horns and wings and turned white. I was a dragon. And I didn't change back. Cool, I have a new strategy, now.

I looked into the pool again. My eyes were a molten gold color, but flecked with silver. No emerald. My eyes were almond shaped, but slightly bigger.

I walked over to one of the doors. This one had runes carved along the side, glowing bright silver. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a large training area. I walked in, the door slamming shut behind me. In the center of the room was a large rune carved in the floor. It was two waves, one underneath the other with a circle in the dips of the waves, top and bottom.

A voice rang out from the room. It was female. 'Hello, Harry. Yes, I know who you are. I am Breeze. I will be guiding you with the wind element. Okay, first, I want you to search within yourself. Close your eyes and feel the element of wind coursing through you, and when you can really feel the wind, open your mouth and let out a hurricane!' she exclaimed.

No use in arguing. So I sat down, closing my eyes. I concentrated on the feeling I felt in 'that bizarre thing that happened in my sleep'. The cold wind that swept through me, raging and spinning. I felt it flow through me body, reaching its highest point. I opened my mouth and blew.

A strong gust left my mouth, I opened my eyes and nearly jumped out've my scales. It was like a curved hurricane flowing out've my mouth. It started from my mouth, curving until the end was swirling on the floor. It sounded like wind spinning, but a soft ring was traveling through it. Then I closed my mouth in shock.

'Well done, Harry! That's all you need to remember. Try doing it quicker, see if you can do it almost instantly!' Breeze ordered joyfully. Filled with adrenaline, I tried again. This time I pictured myself making a raging hurricane, a bit more fierce, flow out've my mouth. I opened my mouth and blew.

The wind that came out've my mouth was awesome! I closed my mouth and cheered. I tried doing it again, and again, and again. It was the fourth try that I got it instantly.

'Excellent, Harry! Now, some enemies will pop up and I want you to dispatch them by sending the Hurricane Rush at them, and then stop when they are spinning in air. Then slash them with your claws once to dispatch them.' Breeze explained, just as 20 opponents popped out've nowhere.

I backed up against the wall, not out've fright, but out've instinct. You should always back up against a wall, so that enemies can't attack you from behind. The first enemy (it looked like an ape) stuck, waving his sword around dangerously. I opened my mouth and let out a stream of wind, just as another enemy was going to attack. Both apes (I'm just going to call them that, because that's what they look like) were caught in a whirl-wind frenzy. After a few seconds I stopped the wind gust and slashed them viciously.

I was really getting into it now, dodging and throwing the apes off course so I could get to others. There was only two left, now. I let out a stream of wind, sucking them up in the whirly-gig. They started smashing together, banging heads and all that. I let the wind stop and quickly slashed my claws across there necks.

'Nice one! We're going to go with the next wind attack: Cyclone. What you have to do is flap yourself in the air, yes, like that, and start spinning around. It's like your diving upwards with your wings tucked in. Try it.' She encouraged.

I took a deep breath and started spinning around, my head pointed upwards. I pretended I was falling upwards from an airplane, spiraling. It was actually quite fun. I spun myself faster and faster until I could feel the wind around me.

'You can stop now, Harry.' Breeze called lazily. I slowed down before coming to a complete stop. Flapping to the ground, I called out, 'What do I do now?'

'Ok, we don't need to do a test for that, as all it does is throw your enemies off track. What we are going to now, however, is your fury attack. You will know what to do on instinct, just think about the wind when the Apes are surrounding you.'

Several enemies popped out've the air around me, blocking any chance of escape. I closed my eyes. _You can do this, young dragon,_ a voice that wasn't mine said inside my head.

I thought about the wind, the destructive nature of it. I imagined the trees snapping, houses roofs flying off, birds fighting against the strong current of the wind. I knew it was working, as I was rising off the ground.

I let go of the wind that I was subconsciously holding in. I exploded (not literally), wind rushing around my wings. I pulled my head back, opened my eyes and let out a loud, strong blow of wind. The world let go, me in the center. I flapped my wings, sending off powerful air currents. All the sudden, the wind stopped. Flapping to the ground, I looked around.

All of the apes were dead, blown against the wall. I cracked the ground a fair bit, but not enough to break it horribly. 'How did I do?' I asked nervously.

'W-wow. Amazing! I have to tell Rowena! You can go now, through that door. Blizzard will be awaiting you in the Chamber of Ice.' Breeze said quickly, and though she was invisible, I heard footsteps running away.

I exited the room, walking to the pool again. Looking in, I saw that I had got some minor cuts. Damn, ah well, can't be perfect. I walked to the next door, my feet padding softly on the ground. It's going to be really hard walking on two legs when I'm human. I'll be so used to walking on four legs…hope I don't fall flat on my face…I do enough of that when Flooing somewhere…

Walking into the Chamber of Ice, the first thing I noticed was a rune on the floor, like in the Wind Chamber. Are all the rooms alike? This one was glowing icy blue, though. The rune was a straight line downwards with a circle at the top, like an 'i', but having two vertical, curved lines on either side of the first line. Neat.

I looked around. 'Hello?' I called, my voice echoing off the walls, so that five 'hellos' bounced off the walls. 'Is anyone there? Or have I finally gone insane?' I asked.

'I'd hope it's the former, but you can believe that latter if you want.' Blizzard sniggered.

'Oh, very funny. I can't breath for laughing.' I said sarcastically to the room.

'Ok, as Breeze would've told you, I am Blizzard. I shall be instructing you on how to use the harmful nature of ice.' He explained. I nodded, suddenly serious. Hey, I can be responsible. I'm not all jokes and that. That's Sirius's job.

'The first is simple: Ice Shards. These are targets. You have to stay in that circle,' A big, glowing, blue circle erupted around me, rising up slightly. There were these strange runes coming up as well, 'and shoot Ice Shards at the targets. Simple. Now, to summon the ice in you, concentrate on cold things. Let the ice flow through you, encase you. Then aim for a target and shoot! Bang! Have a go.'

I closed my eyes and imagined Antarctica. Hey, it's the coldest place in the world! I imagined the large ice blocks, floating on the more-than-chilly water. I let the chilling force of ice wash over me, before opening my eyes. Aiming for a target, I opened my mouth and let lose with the ice!

An ice shard burse from my mouth. It was pretty large, but small enough that it wouldn't hit my teeth and break them. It was sharp though. The shard pierced the target, blowing it to smithereens. Whoo! Go me! Uh huh, it's my birthday, I'm gonna party like it's my birthday. Ignore that last part.

'Ok, do the rest. Let's see how much demolition this causes.' Blizzard cried eagerly. Grinning as much as a dragon can, I let loose some mega Ice Shards. The targets were blown too more than smithereens! Probably smithereenians! Smillioneerians!

'Whoo! Go Harry!' Blizzard cheered. I did a dance on the spot. Sort of like the Moonwalk.

'Ok, time to do that on those dreaded Apes!' Blizzard said in mock horror. I like Blizzard, he's hilarious! All I had to do was send those Ice Shards at the Apes. It was so _easy_. If that were me being hit then I'd do more than scream in pain and anger, I'd rip the persons head off before dying!

'Now, since those Apes are all gone, thank Merlin, you don't have to the next one on enemies. However, you still have to do it. It's like the Cyclone, but your head isn't pointed up and your wings are out. Try it.'

I flapped in the air, gaining my balance. When I was comfortable, I started spinning. I focused on the Ice Shards I just learned. I was really getting dizzy now. When I was going to be sick, the Ice Shards were starting to burst forth from the frostiness surrounding me. I slowed down, flapping to the ground dizzily.

I was panting heavily as the world spun around me. I closed my eyes. Where's the nearest bathroom? I think I'm going to be sick! Wait, scrap think, I _know _I'm going to be sick!

'Yes, many people get sick after doing the Cyclone _and _the Snow Tornado –' Blizzard didn't finish, as I had just collapsed. This was strange…

I'm somewhere in eternity. Looking down over the edge, I saw endless space, endless night. Random pieces of columns floated past, weathered and beaten. In front of me was a blindingly fast platform spinning around and around, never stopping, spikes on one side, a flat surface on the other. Then I heard whispering.

_I couldn't make out what they were saying. I just heard continuous whispering, running through my head. It's driving me insane!_

'_Make it stop!' I cried, closing my eyes. Everything seemed to stop. When I opened my eyes, my eyes were moving slowly. I looked around, my head slowing. That platform was still spinning, though it was slow enough to hop on then off. So that's what I'll try. Walking to the edge, I waited for the platform to be near upright before leaping. _

_I was moving so slowly, so when I landed it was hard to leap again. It was like I was fighting against gravity, like trying to fight through super thick water. But I made it._

_As soon as my feet landed on the platform on the other side, the slow motion stopped. My legs felt like they were made out've jelly. It took me a while to regain balance._

'_Hello?' I called out, gliding down to the platform below in ease. No answer. 'Is anybody there?' I called again. Still no answer. There was one of those spinning platforms again. I trembled. How was I going to get passed this?_

_I thought back to last time. Surely it couldn't hurt to try, could it? I thought about making time stop again. It wasn't easy, considering I didn't want to have it happen again. I concentrated really hard. After a few moments, I felt the slowness of motion hit me hard. I stumbled back a few steps, but thankfully kept my balance._

_Waiting for the right timing, I soared through the thick air and landed on the platform. I leaped again, landing on the ground in front of me. I focused on having it stop, and real time hit me with jarring impact. I might've been ready for it this time, but I still felt wobbly when walking._

'_Hello? Is anybody here? What happened? Where am I? Why have you brought me here?' I called._

'_Do not be frightened, young dragon. You are not alone. I have called you here to teach you the manipulation of time. What you have just witnessed is called Dragon Time. It is very rare, almost unique. When this has been mastered, you can almost see things before they happened. You are a very unusual dragon, young one. You have no idea how unique you are.' Answered a wizened voice._

'_I see you have suffered many times in your youth. You have had many bewitchments placed on you either to block your memory or your true potential. Possibly both. You have still pressed on, though, never letting anybody down. You have been betrayed too many times, dragonling, hurt one too many times. But this has never stopped you._

'_I will remove these enchantments from you. I will call upon you six more times from now on, and different intervals. You will not know when these are. They could be in training, as it is now, or in class or even when you're sleeping. It could be in a few days, months or years later. But it will happen. Be alert.' _

'_Keep fighting on, little one. I will be seeing you…'_

'_WAIT!' I yelled, 'WHO ARE YOU?' I asked desperately. 'I am know under many names. The Dragon of Time, The Chronicle Keeper, the Wanderer…but to you, I am known as the Chronicler…'_

_I was snapped back into reality._

I sat up groggily, my head waving slightly. What the hell? 'Harry! Are you okay?' Blizzard yelled frantically. 'What does it look like?' I asked dazedly. I tried standing up. I was wobbly at once, but I was ok. I hoped, anyway.

I remembered that phenomenon._ You have had many bewitchments placed on you either to block your memory or your true potential… I will remove these enchantments from you…_what enchantments? It suddenly hit me with such jarring impact I was surprised I didn't go flying into the wall!

DUMBLEDORE!

I went far back into my memory. Yes! He called me up to his office on many occasions, told me his plans for me, taunted me with them and then wiped my memory! And he covered up my true potential! I remember that occasion.

Dumbledore had told me that by the age of fifteen, I would be more powerful than him, but he was going to put a spell on me so that wouldn't happen. HOW DARE HE! I'LL GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND! And try out some of these cool moves on him. MWAHAHAHAHA! **Play Evil Music**

'Can we just finish training so I can go to sleep? Wait – oh DAMN! We have to hurry! Cedric's funeral's today!' I cried.

'Okay, I'll say this quickly. You need to do your Ice Fury. Just like the Wind Fury, only ice. I'll give you 30 opponents.' Blizzard said hurriedly.

I closed my eyes. I let the Ice spread through me like a poisoness vine, seeping. Rising off the floor, I pulled my head back. Large snowflakes encaged me in a large sphere. Icicles joined on the outside, the whole thing spinning. I let the ice explode, the icicles spreading outwards, the snowflakes destroying anything that got in its way. All in all, it was an awesome sight.

'BYE!' I yelled from behind my shoulder.

I was running to the door that led outside. 'I'll be back, I have to go to a funeral!' I shouted to the Founders.

'There'll be many more funerals because people will be dying of shock when they see a talking dragon!' Godric called after me. I screeched to a stop, closed my eyes and thought about my human form. Wasn't hard.

'SEE YA LATER!' I shouted, sprinting off.

'He should really learn to remember things.' Rowena sighed. The others agreed.

'Harry! Hurry up!' Mom shouted through the door. I was quickly getting changed into my black (and when I say black, I mean _black_) robes, pulling my hair back as I went. Checking myself, hastily in the mirror, I opened the door.

'Christ! Harry, how-what-why-HOW?' Mom cried, looking at me.

'Never mind how, what or why, lets just hurry to the _where_. We have a funeral to attend, remember?' I reminded her, growing calm.

'You're the one making us late!' she exclaimed angrily.

'Now you're the one making us late by arguing. Lets go.' I said, pulling her through a secret passage.

'Hey!' She protested.

'That's what horses eat.' I said, smiling softly. My head's way different to my actions. _Way _different.

We entered the kitchen. 'Whoa, Harry! Your looking better than me!' Sirius exclaimed, impressed.

'That's not very hard to do.' I rolled my eyes. Sirius scowled. Dad was staring off into space, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

'Hello, wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!' I said slowly, waving a hand in front of his face. Dad jumped.

'Where's bakey!' he asked, jumping up and down.

I snickered. 'Grow up, Dad.'

Dad turned as red as beet from embarrassment. Ha, the color doesn't suit him much! Maybe he should try gold instead. We walked into the living room. We must be taking the Floo. Uh oh. Well, if I fall on my face I'll make people laugh. Ok, don't move when you land, you're still in the same place…

'I'll go first.' Remus said quietly. Yeah, I don't believe your quiet act, so stop laying it on. Now that I knew his act, it was so easy to see that he's always lying. Well, most've the time anyway.

'44 Snidget Lane,' Remus murmured inaudibly. I was the only one to hear him, but I'm sure the others knew the address. I shook my head. I don't know _why _I shook my head, though. Mom went next, followed by Dad. Now it was only Sirius and I left.

'You ok, Harry?' he asked softly. I shrugged. 'Do we even _know _the meaning of ok anymore? If it's just neutral, then yes, I'm ok.' I nodded, smiling softly. Where'd all that wisdom come from? My world's turning upside down…

'Just remember, it wasn't your fault.' He reminded me. What, am I crying without knowledge?

'I know. Cedric wouldn't want me to blame myself. I need to celebrate his life and work on ways to make Voldemort pay. Otherwise Cedric will have died in vain.' I said strongly before stepping in the fire. Sirius wasn't coming, as he was a fugitive. You didn't forget, did you?

'44 Snidget Lane!' I exclaimed, whooshing away in a big gust. Whew, now…wait, I'm going to a funeral. BE MORE SUBDUEDED, POTTER! I put on a blank mask as I came to a halt. We were in a marquee. A black marquee. Wow, they know my favorite color!

Stepping out, my vision was obscured by a mane of bushy brown hair. 'Hermione, let him breathe!' Ron laughed. Oh no! Ron and Hermione! Ok Potter, just play it like you always do…don't let them know you know what they've been doing. Easier said then done.

'H-hey Ron, Hermione,' I said, trying to keep the coldness out've my voice. Obviously I was failing. DAMMINIT! 'Harry, what's wrong? You sound strange.' Hermione worried. It was fake. You know how I can tell if people are lying? That's one of the things I inherited from Onyx. I think it's kicking in.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just recovering from a cold.' I lied. They thought nothing of it. Aren't I a good liar or what?

Ron and Hermione started chatting, trying to get me to join in to the conversation. I wouldn't talk to them. Not say anything to them. I walked away, intending to look for Mr. And Mrs. Diggory. But…CODE YELLOW! Which would mean 'McGonagall' when in school.

Now, at Hogwarts, there are different codes that the teachers haven't worked out yet. Code Purple is Flitwik, Green is Sprout, Scarlet is Headmaster and White is the greasy old git.

'Hello, Mr. Potter.' McGonagall greeted kindly. 'Hi, Professor.' I said, smiling softly. I seemed to be doing that a lot often. 'I hope you have been well. The Diggory's don't seem to be,' she said sadly, gesturing towards the front of the marquee.

I looked over to where she pointed, my throat stuck. I felt guilty. This was _my _fault. If only I hadn't been so stubborn, if only I had just taken the cup like Cedric had suggested, then there would be no need for this send-off.

Julia Diggory seemed like a marble statue, only moving when people came to give her their apologies. Amos Diggory was nearly the same, but he was crying. He must've been close to Cedric, playing Quidditch with him, having fun, watching him grow up…but all that was gone. Over. Cedric wasn't here to enjoy life. He wasn't here to live life, get married, watch _his _kids grow up…it was all taken from him is a flash of green light.

'I can't believe all this. Why did we even have to have the Tri-Wizard Tournament? If we hadn't, Cedric would still be here. He should've been able to live life, but it was all ended. Why? Why him?' I whispered. ARGH! HELP! I'M FALLING INTO A PIT OF DESPAIR! **Sorry, I need you to. It's part of the plot line. Just go with it.**

NO!

YES!

NO!

YES!

YES!

NO! Wait – TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL KILL YOU!

I take it back! I TAKE IT BACK!

I looked back to McGonagall, my face guilt-ridden. I looked back over to the Diggory's. They seemed to be having an argument with someone. Craning, fury welled inside me as I saw Dumbledore pointing his wand at them. I walked up to them, standing behind Dumbledore. '…you must tell him it's his fault. I can't have him having a straight mind.' Dumbledore argued quietly.

'We won't do it, Dumbledore. It wasn't his fault!' Julia screeched.

'What's going on here? Mr. Diggory, would you care to tell me?' I asked coldly, glaring at Dumbledore. 'Don't worry, Harry. You can go back to Ron and Hermione. I have things under control.' Dumbledore smiled. LIAR, LIAR, PANTS ON FIRE, HANGING FROM THE TELEPHONE WIRE!

'I wasn't asking you, Headmaster, I was asking Mr. Diggory, or is your hearing starting to fail you?' I asked loudly, drawing attention to Dumbledore and I.

Dumbledore just kept on smiling. 'It appears that your anger and sadness is telling you to do bad things, Harry.' Dumbledore said gently.

'My anger and sadness isn't telling me to do anything, seeing as they're emotions. If you have everything under control, then why is there enough yelling here to wake the dead?' I asked calmly, raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore questioningly. Oh, take that! Haven't got an answer have you?

'Harry, don't start a fight, as I have no wish to argue with you.' Dumbledore said softly. 'I will argue. It doesn't seem very kind to harass the Diggory's in such miserable times.' I said icily.

I looked to the Diggory's, who were gazing at me in appreciation…and a hint of pride.

'I am not harassing them, just asking whether they are in need of anything.' Dumbledore said, a nearly undetectable force underneath them.

'Liar.' I hissed. Everyone around me gasped. Not many people called Albus Dumbledore a liar. 'HARRY JAMES POTTER!' A voice screeched out from the crowd. It was Mom.

'HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT! APOLOGIZE AT ONCE!' she yelled. Her ferocious expression didn't unhinge me, only made me angrier.

'I won't. He shouldn't be lying. So why should I apologize for calling him something he already is?' I asked callously. Out've the corner of my eye, I saw Dumbledore point his wand at me. I flicked my wrist, my old wand falling into my hand.

'Don't you _dare _try to bewitch me. Don't you dare.' I hissed angrily, my eyes flashing. I felt the cold frostiness of ice flowing through me, captivating me. I shouldn't…no, I can't…

I forced the ice to recede, but it didn't diminish my anger. It only made it grow. After a few seconds of silence, Dumbledore announced, 'You can go back to what you were doing. I need to speak to Harry and his parents privately.'

My glare deepened. He was going to try to get my parents with him as well, wasn't he? I won't let that happen. He might've already gotten Remus and many other people, but he wasn't getting my parents. He does I'll kill him. I'm not bluffing. I'll kill him in the most painful way possible, making him admit to all his crimes and kill him some more.

He hurts anybody I care for it'll be his funeral next. I don't care about going to Azkaban. Save a cell for me. I'll take Sirius's old cell but make sure it isn't inhabited by fleas.

I followed Dumbledore and my fuming parents to an area cut off from everyone else. My parents looked like they wanted to kill me. Good luck. You'd have to fight me first, so that's my dragon self _and _my wolf self _and _my human self. Have fun!

'Lily, James, I will let you talk to Harry first before I do. This should be dealt with by his family.' Dumbledore said quietly before he swept off to the Diggory's once again. I made to follow him. He wasn't going to get away with this. I'll get him badly, stuff it being legal.

'Where do you think you're going!' Dad hissed, grabbing my arm tightly. 'I think I'm going to stop him from harassing the Diggory's. If you let me go I can do that.' I snapped furiously, twisting my arm away.

'We have many things to talk about, and I don't think they can wait for home.' Mom growled. I glowered at her. I'm not in the mood for this. Time to say something I'll regret, but I have to hurt them if I was going to keep them safe…

'Do I look like I really care? If you thought yes then you were sadly mistaken. Leave me the hell alone. If I made it thirteen years without you then I sure as _hell_ don't need you now!' I shouted in vehemence. They looked shocked, hurt, torn, shattered, angry…but mostly shattered. There were tears in Mom's eyes.

'So that's it? You don't want us back? You don't want us alive?' Dad choked. 'Sometimes it's safer to leave me alone. You don't know what your dealing with!' I hissed.

Mom and Dad were shaking badly. I felt horrible. But it was safer. If I could cut them and Sirius off, Dumbledore wouldn't touch them. He wouldn't bother.

I turned around and swept away gracefully, heading towards the built-in fire place. Stepping inside, I whispered 'Potter Manor.'

I spun around in dizzying circles. I caught one last glimpse of Mom and Dad's crushed faces before being swept away completely. The guilt was really setting in by then.

Appearing in the house, I sprinted up the quickest passageway that led to my room. From there (once I entered my room) I locked my door with the most powerful locking charm I could, collapsed on my bed and cried.

I curled up in a ball, sobbing heavily. This was way harder than I imagined. It's easy to say something when your angry, but when that anger has faded, you can't really believe you said those things.

I wanted to take them back, but I had said them and can't take them back. I have to cut them off, save them from having their lives more ruined than it already has been. The lives I ruined.

That thought brought a whole new wave of tears. I'm a life ruiner! I ruin everyone's lives!

_No, young dragon, that is Dumbledore's fault. If all this hadn't happened, then you wouldn't have to have said that. You were very brave, and you will continue to be. _

I listened to that soothing voice, drinking in his words. The Chronicler was right. This wasn't my fault in any way. I only did what anyone in my position would've done. I would have nevereven _dared_ utter those words if it hadn't of been for Dumbledore. I felt calmed.

I walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. Stepping in (I don't have my robes on! CLOSE YOUR EYES!), I remembered the shattered looks on their faces. I nearly started crying again. I held them in determinedly.

Washing my hair, I sifted back through my memories. There were many there, from nice Dursley's (yeah, I'm shocked too) to Remus taunting me because I couldn't cast the Patronus Charm properly. Fury welled inside me, making the shower freeze. I made my anger recede, but it never went away. My anger has always caused problems.

Turning the hot water up, I waited for the shower to unfreeze. Then I remembered something.

'Aw, CRAP!' I groaned. Mom's taking DADA this year! Oh this'll be awkward. Wait…AW DOUBLE CRAP! Who's taking Hagrids place while he's off doing his mission with the giants. Probably Dad…oh I _am _gone…done for…look like it isn't Dumbledore's funeral next…I wonder who'll come to my funeral…

The water came back on again. Rinsing my hair, I turned off the water. I dried myself (with a little help from the wind element). Getting changed into my sapphire blue robes, I exited the bathroom.

Pulling out the Arithmancy book I was reading yesterday, I started reading…

Until I was interrupted by Onyx.

_You're back early. What happened? _He asked worriedly (in Parstletongue, obviously). My face contorted in pain. _I had a bit of a spack with Mom and Dad. In other words, I just screwed my relationship with them to the point where it's unrepairable. I screwed up big time, Onyx_. I sighed.

_They are family. They will forgive you once all troubles are out of the way. They will understand. You are only trying to protect them from all the danger lying ahead. Believe me, I have seen it many times in my long life. _Onyx assured me, _Now, I think we should get some training done. Don't look at me like that, you asked for a snake that wouldn't take any rubbish. _He reminded me.

Getting up, I slowly followed Onyx to my trunk. I walk down the steps determinedly, never looking back.

How stupid was I? I should've run away if I knew the horror coming up!

**Thanks folks. I hoped you liked it. It was sad that I didn't get to finish the end of the funeral, but when I did type it, I started mucking things up (getting stuck, technically. I didn't know how to have them going home), so I stopped and changed it. Sorry. Now, time to find Weasley and Granger and give them a good swift kick up the-**

**BYE!**

The Sacred Shadow Mistress,

**Darkestfury**


End file.
